El Enigma de Naruto Yakumo
by Sekishiki
Summary: La historia dice que Rikudou Sennin tuvo dos descendientes... sin embargo eso no es correcto, ya que el tuvo un tercer hijo con... Yukari Yakumo? Esta es la historia de Naruto, unete a el en su vida en Gensokyo y las Naciones Elementales.
1. Prologo: Nacimiento

**Prologo: Nacimiento **

**-Mundo Shinobi, (Época de Rikudou Sennin)-**

En estos momentos nos encontramos en un campo de batalla destrozado, como si una brutal pelea entre ejércitos hubiese arrasado con todo en esa área.

Sin embargo todo ese destrozo no fue causado por una pelea entre ejércitos, sino que únicamente por dos personas.

Estando en ese campo de batalla se encuentran dos figuras humanoides.

La primera de ellas no se puede distinguir bien, pero se puede asegurar que el es un hombre, y la única característica especial acerca de el son ojos, los cuales son de color purpura y tienen una serie de anillos en ellos.

La segunda figura se puede distinguir con más claridad, ella es una mujer con cabello rubio y ojos dorados, la cual también lleva un parasol.

De las dos figuras la mujer está intacta, sin ningún tipo de rasguño.

Sin embargo la del hombre no tiene tanta suerte, ya que él tiene varias heridas en su cuerpo, y apenas puede mantenerse en pie.

'_Como puede existir un ser tan poderoso?_' Pensó el hombre, '_Incluso con el poder del Juubi y mi Rinnegan fui incapaz de hacerle siquiera un pequeño rasguño a esa mujer!_ '.

"Eso quiere decir que ya terminamos?" Pregunta aquella mujer como si nada, a pesar del hecho de que ella claramente había derrotado a ese hombre.

"Realmente eres un ser aterrador… Yakumo Yukari!" Exclama el hombre, quien logra componerse a pesar del dolor que él está sufriendo en este instante.

Dicha mujer, ahora confirmada como Yakumo Yukari simplemente sonríe.

Para que ustedes (Mis queridos lectores), entiendan mejor como se llego a esta situación, ahora veremos qué fue lo que paso antes y como llegamos a esto.

Era un día tranquilo en la mítica tierra de Gensokyo, y por lo tanto era un día donde prácticamente nada interesante había ocurrido.

Y Yukari estaba aburrida, ya que ella no tenía nada que hacer, lo último interesante que había pasado fue el incidente donde un gran número de flores comenzaron a florecer, incluso flores que debían florecer en otras estaciones.

Aunque al final se descubrió que eso era un evento natural (Referencia a 'Phantasmagoria of Flower View').

Por lo que ella decidió hacer algo diferente para ese día.

Así que Yukari uso uno de sus portales para ser transportada a un lugar, sin embargo en esta ocasión ella decidió intentarlo a la suerte, por lo que Yukari no sabía el lugar donde ella caería.

Y aun si fuese un lugar peligroso, ella era más que capaz de encargarse prácticamente de cualquier cosa.

Entonces ella llego a este mundo, donde según lo que parece, los humanos podían usar una energía conocida como Chakra, eso la intrigo un poco, pero rápidamente Yukari se aburrió y se fue a explorar el resto del continente.

Ahí fue cuando ella escucho unos rumores acerca del ser humano más poderoso del mundo, al que todos llaman 'Rikudou Sennin' del cual se dice que sello a una bestia sin igual en su cuerpo, además de tener unos ojos que le daban habilidades más allá de cualquier usuario de Chakra en el mundo.

Sintiendo algo de curiosidad, Yukari busco hasta que finalmente pudo encontrar al tan famoso Rikudou Sennin, y ciertamente ella pudo sentir la energía de una poderosa criatura sellada dentro de aquel ser humano, la cual posiblemente podría tratarse de un Yokai.

Habiendo encontrado algo para pasar el rato, Yukari comenzó a seguir silenciosamente a Rikudou, ella estaba segura detrás de sus portales, aunque pareciese que Rikudou lograba sentir que alguien lo estaba observando, el nunca pudo encontrar a alguien en los alrededores.

Finalmente Yukari decidió hacer su aparición ante Rikudou, sin embargo el inmediatamente se puso en guardia, a pesar de que Yukari había aparecido fingiendo ser una persona normal.

Probablemente haya sido el Juubi quien le alerto a Rikudou acerca de cuanto peligro el siente que proviene de Yukari.

Entonces, Rikudou decidió que era la mejor opción pelear con Yukari, ya que un ser que puede hacer que el mismísimo Juubi se sintiese nervioso debe ser bastante peligroso.

Lo que siguió fue un combate como el que nunca se había visto para Rikudou, ya que Yukari usaba un extraño poder, el cual le permitía a ella crear portales , con los que Yukari pudo resistir cualquier cosa que Rikudou hiciese.

Incluso con la ayuda del Rinnegan, todo fue inútil.

Yukari fue capaz de salir ilesa del encuentro, mientras Rikudou había recibido una soberana paliza.

Y es por eso que ahora nos encontramos con esta escena.

El Dios del Mundo Shinobi, siendo derrotado por la Yokai de los bordes.

De regreso con Yukari, ella esta sonriendo, ya que ese humano realmente es interesante, ya que él tiene a un poderoso ser sellado dentro de él y además ese ojo suyo puede hacer cosas bastante interesantes.

Por lo que el viaje a este mundo realmente valió la pena.

"Y tú eres realmente un humano bastante fuera de lo común," Le responde Yukari.

"Que es lo que harás conmigo? Acaso planeas matarme?" Pregunta Rikudou, el jamás espero enconrearse en esta situación después de sellar al Juubi en su cuerpo, ya que virtualmente ningún _humano _sería capaz de hacerle frente.

Yukari únicamente mira analíticamente a Rikudou con los ojos Dorados de Yokai que ella posee.

Ciertamente seria una tentadora opción comerse a un humano tan poderoso como él, ya que su sabor debería ser bastante peculiar.

Pero Yukari siente que el hacer eso sería un gran desperdicio, ya que ella puede sentir que aquel humano está destinado a hacer grandes cosas.

Gracias a eso ella finalmente llego a una decisión.

"No te matare," Dice ella, sorprendiendo a Rikudou, "De hecho te dejare vivir… con una sola condición," Eso ultimo lo dice Yukari con una sonrisa, cosa que inquieta a Rikudou.

Ella crea uno de sus portales.

Eso inmediatamente pone a Rikudou a la defensiva, ya que por alguna razón esos portales que Yukari podía crear, tenían cientos de ojos adentro, además de que esos portales absorbieron todas sus técnicas.

Sin embargo, Yukari únicamente saca una botella de Sake y dos copas para beber.

"Quiero que tu y yo bebamos juntos!" Exclama ella con una sonrisa.

Rikudou únicamente puede quedarse viendo a Yukari con asombro en sus ojos, ya que ella es tan diferente a un humano, la actitud de ella también decía eso, que ella no era una humana, sino algo mucho más poderoso y temible.

Pero viendo que él no tiene muchas opciones, Rikudou decide usar la respuesta más apropiada.

"Si…" Es la respuesta del Shinobi más poderoso de la historia, el cual ha sido derrotado por la Yokai de los Bordes.

Yukari sonríe ante esa respuesta, ya que además de ser una persona interesante, el Juubi emite cierta energía, la cual es agradable para una Yokai como ella.

Además…

Que es lo peor que podría pasar?

Yukari Yakumo, muy pronto aprenderás porque es mejor a veces no tentar al destino.

Ya que gracias a esto… Ocurrirá algo que nadie en las Naciones Elementales ni en Gensokyo, se hubiese esperado ni en un millón de años.

**-A la Mañana Siguiente-**

Un nuevo día ha llegado a las Naciones Elementales, ahora nos encontramos en la mañana, justo después de que el sol terminase de salir.

Sin embargo nuestra atención ahora se enfoca en un lugar en específico.

Ese lugar es una casa en medio de un bosque.

Un típico lugar dejado para que los viajeros puedan descansar.

Y ahí mismo hay dos personas que todavía están durmiendo, y por la apariencia de cómo se encuentran ambos, es evidente que hicieron ciertas _cosas _la noche anterior.

Ya que ambos están totalmente _desnudos_ únicamente tapados por la capa que le pertenece al hombre.

Normalmente eso no debería importar, ya que podrían únicamente ser dos personas normales.

Sin embargo este no es el caso aquí.

Ya que esas dos personas son Yukari Yakumo y Rikudou Sennin!

…

Un momento…

Eso solo se puede significar una cosa…

Yukari Yakumo tubo sexo con Rikudou Sennin!

Y aparentemente el todavía continua con vida!

Pero no todo son buenas noticias, ya que el pobre Rikudou parece estar gravemente deshidratado, de hecho un humano normal hubiese muerto hace ya mucho.

Tal parece que fue gracias a la intervención del Juubi que Rikudou sigue con vida.

Aunque la bestia quedo traumatizada por lo que el tubo que presenciar la noche pasada.

Debido a eso Rikudou no se despertara por lo pronto.

Yukari por otra parte es capaz de despertarse sin problemas, como si la _actividad _de anoche no la hubiese cansado en lo absoluto.

"*Yawn*" Bosteza Yukari, "Que fue lo que paso anoche?" Se pregunta ella, ya que por alguna razón las memorias de ella están algo borrosas.

Que fue lo que tenía ese alcohol?

Inspeccionando el lugar donde ella se encuentra Yukari puede decir que se trata de una casa para los viajeros que necesitan descansar en los bosques.

Sin embargo al revisar como estaba ella misma, ahí Yukari finalmente se da cuenta de que algo anda mal.

Para empezar las ropas de ella están esparcidas por el lugar, y además el Rikudou Sennin se encuentra inconsciente/durmiendo al lado de ella.

Por lo que no le toma a un genio para saber lo que ocurrió entre ella y el.

"…" Yukari intenta decir algo, pero la realidad de la situación lo hace un tanto difícil, incluso para alguien como ella.

Aunque finalmente algo viene a la mente de la Yokai de los Bordes.

"Me sorprende que el continúe con vida," Dice Yukari, genuinamente impresionada por el poder de voluntad de Rikudou, ya que un humano normal se hubiese muerto a mitad de camino.

Rápidamente Yukari crea unos cuantos portales, y en cosa de segundos ella ya estaba vestida.

"Tendré cuidado la próxima vez y me asegurare de no volver a escoger ese Sake," Se Dice a si misma Yukari, quien estaba a punto de crear un Portal para regresar a Gensokyo.

Pero antes de que ella pudiese entrar, Yukari recuerda que Rikudou Sennin todavía continúa tirado en el piso de esa casa en el medio de un bosque, estando él en un serio estado de deshidratación y sin ropa, y sería una lástima dejarlo así.

Así que ella decide realizar una _buena acción _y abriendo un simple portal, ella transporta al todavía desnudo Rikudou hacia un rio, dejando todas las cosas del hombre en los bordes de ese rio.

Satisfecha con su trabajo, Yukari entra en el portal que la llevara de regreso a Gensokyo.

"Fui un poco descuidada," Dice Yukari mientras ella está en camino hacia Gensokyo, a pesar de eso ella no se ve demasiado preocupada por eso.

"Aun así, solo hay un cinco por ciento de probabilidades de que un Humano pueda embarazar a un Yokai," Ahora otro portal se abre, el cual muestra la residencia de la Familia Yakumo, "Así que no tengo que preocuparme por ninguna consecuencia," Para este punto ella simplemente cruza por el portal y regresa a su casa en Gensokyo.

"Ran! Ya regrese!" Anuncia Yukari su llegada, "Esta lista la cena?" Y con eso continua la vida normal para la Familia Yakumo y para el resto de Gensokyo.

Pero lo que Yukari debería aprender, es que a veces es mejor no ser tan descuidado, y que es mejor preocuparse por las consecuencias de las acciones de uno.

Y ella está a punto de aprender esa lección de mala manera…

**-Gensokyo, (Varios Años Después)-**

Hoy ha sido un día tranquilo para Gensokyo, el último Incidente ya ha ocurrido (Hopeless Masquerade,) por lo que ahora se puede sentir la paz en el aire.

Debido a eso la mayoría de los habitantes de esta tierra de fantasía se encuentran relajados.

Excepto… uno de ellos en especial.

**-Residencia Yakumo-**

"Na-Ru-To- sama," Se escucha la voz de la Shikigami de Yukari Yakumo, Ran Yakumo.

El tono de voz de la Kitsune deja notar que está siendo utilizado para regañar a alguien.

Dicha persona, quien es la victima de ese regaño está sentado en estilo Seiza, el únicamente se encuentra mirando hacia su derecha, intentando evitar hacer contacto visual con la Kitsune.

El es un chico de cabello rubio y ojos dorados, el esta vistiendo una especie de traje al estilo occidental, pero del tamaño de un niño de trece años.

El es Naruto, Naruto _Yakumo _para ser más precisos.

Y como ya se lo abran imaginado para este punto, el es el _hijo_ de Yukari Yakumo.

Eso ocurrió hace varios años atrás.

Después de que Yukari regresase de su visita a las Naciones Elementales, todo continuo normal por los primeros dos meses.

Pero al tercer mes, ella comenzó a experimentar ciertos síntomas, y sensaciones que ella nunca antes había sentido en su larga vida.

Eso fue suficiente como para preocupar a Ran y a Chen, quienes nunca antes habían visto a Yukari en tal estado, por lo que decidieron acudir a Eirin, esperando que ella pudiese descubrir que era lo que andaba mal con Yukari.

Los resultados fueron sorprendentes.

Ya que según eso, Yukari estaba _embarazada_ con tres meses.

El Shock fue demasiado grande para todos los presentes, Eirin pudo disimular su sorpresa mejor que otros, pero aun así ella mostro que tan sorprendida estaba.

Chen por otra parte no entendió muy bien la situación, sin embargo ella estaba feliz por Yukari, además de que ella lo interpreto como si la Familia Yakumo fuese a tener un nuevo miembro.

Pero la reacción más fuerte fue la de Ran, ella quedo con la quijada en el piso, y paralizada por varios minutos, como si lo que ella acababa de escuchar fuese algo imposible, ya que si eso era verdad, entonces el trabajo de ella se ha duplicado.

Y la reacción de Yukari?

…Ella se desmallo.

Una de las Yokai más poderosas en existencia, se desmallo al escuchar las 'buenas noticias'.

Cuando todas ellas pudieron salir de la sorpresa inicial se decidió que era mejor mantener todo eso en secreto.

Aunque Yukari tenía ganas de decírselo a Reimu inmediatamente, únicamente para ver la reacción de la Miko del Templo Hakurei (Probablemente algo cercano a un ataque al corazón).

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Yukari al imaginarse eso.

Pero Ran la convenció de que lo mejor era no decirle a nadie por ahora, y de que seria mayor hacerlo en una reunión de todos los miembros de Gensokyo.

Eso logro convencer a Yukari, quien al escuchar eso ya se imagino varias situaciones para anunciar la noticia.

Eventualmente el tiempo paso, y en cosa de cinco meses (Al ser ella una Yokai, el tiempo de embarazo es menor que el de un humano,) ella dio a luz, y con eso nació un niño, quien tenía un cabello rubio de la misma tonalidad que el de su madre.

Y cuando Yukari vio por primera vez a su hijo, algo dentro de ella despertó ese día.

Ese algo era instinto materno…

Por alguna razón no explicada, ella eligió llamarlo Naruto.

Y así pasaron los años, como la Residencia Yakumo se encontraba en el Borde de Gensokyo, donde prácticamente nadie podía entrar, por lo que nadie se entero de la existencia de Naruto.

Y usando un poco de sus poderes, Yukari logro hacer un Borde entre el tiempo de Gensokyo y el de la Residencia Yakumo, por lo que Naruto creció más rápido.

Con eso comenzó la vida del nuevo miembro de la Familia Yakumo.

Como Yukari dormía la mayoría del tiempo, el trabajo de criar a Naruto recayó en Ran, quien aunque al principio un se negó poco, rápidamente se encariño con Naruto, a quien ella llego a ver como si fuese su hermano menor, ya que Yukari era quien veía a Naruto como su hijo.

Además de que incluso con unas pocas semanas de nacido, Naruto usualmente se sentía cómodo estando al lado de Yukari, quien realmente se mostraba cariñosa cuando ella tenía a Naruto en sus brazos.

Cuando Naruto llego a tener diez años, el empezó a exhibir los símbolos de quienes son sus padres.

Para empezar el revelo tener el Rinnegan de su padre, eso sorprendió un poco a Naruto, quien le pregunto a su madre el porqué del cambio en sus ojos, ya que a él le gustaba que sus ojos fuesen dorados, como los de Yukari.

Yukari ya le había explicado algo acerca de su padre a Naruto…

…Ella le dijo que Rikudou Sennin era 'Un tipo con unos ojos raros y con una extraña bestia sellada en el,' y fuera de eso probablemente nadie importante.

Con eso Naruto simplemente aprendió que con un poco de concentración él podía hacer que sus ojos regresasen a la normalidad.

Y a le gustaba más de esa manera, ya que según el Rinnegan era únicamente un par de 'Ojos Raros' (De hecho el ni siquiera se molesto en aprender acerca de la existencia del Chakra).

El Doujutsu más poderoso del mundo… reducido a únicamente un par de 'Ojos Raros'.

Pero Naruto descubrió que también había heredado el mismo poder que su madre tenía con los Bordes.

Eso realmente lo hizo feliz, ya que Naruto realmente considera que los poderes de su madre son los mejores.

Yukari también se sorprendió por eso, sin embargo ella inmediatamente se puso feliz y orgullosa por su hijo.

Para ese punto Naruto ya era todo un miembro de la Familia Yakumo, pero desafortunadamente para algunos, Naruto no solo heredo los poderes y el color de cabello de Yukari, sino que también algo de la personalidad de su madre.

A Yukari le encanto eso… a Ran… no tanto.

Chen por su parte se llevaba bastante bien con Naruto, prácticamente como si ellos fuesen hermanos.

Y finalmente después de posponer el evento por un tiempo, Yukari ya decidió que era un buen momento para que Naruto pudiese conocer al resto de los habitantes de Gensokyo.

Por lo que ella anuncio que habría una fiesta en el Templo Hakurei, una fiesta para darle la bienvenida al nuevo habitante de Gensokyo, y que todas las habitantes envueltas en los anteriores incidentes debían mostrarse, ya que el nuevo habitante era alguien bastante especial.

Eso llamo la atención de todas ellas, quienes decidieron asistir, ya que era bastante inusual que Yukari hiciese algo como eso.

En cosa de poco tiempo todas ellas llegaron a la fiesta en el Templo Hakurei (Para la molestia de Reimu,) preguntándose qué tan poderoso podría ser el nuevo habitante de Gensokyo.

Cuando fiesta ya había comenzado, Yukari, junto con Ran y Chen aparecieron, y junto a ella un chico de cabello rubio.

Y por alguna razón la presencia de ese chico incomodo a algunos de los habitantes de Gensokyo, ya que el aura que el emitía era demasiado _similar_ a Yukari.

Y como su no fuese la gran cosa, Yukari introdujo formalmente a Naruto como su hijo.

La reacción fue inmediata.

La mayoría se quedo con la boca abierta.

Pero otras (Yuuka, Yuyuko, Eirin,) Únicamente sonrieron, pero algunas por diferentes razones.

Cirno por otra parte no entendió muy bien lo que significaba todo eso, únicamente entendió que Naruto era un nuevo oponente para pelear y demostrar que ella es la más fuerte.

La de la reacción más fuerte fue Reimu, quien se quedo de piedra y con la quijada en el piso, además de tener los ojos abiertos.

Ya que para Reimu eso significaba aguantar a alguien más aparte de Yukari, a otro Yokai de los Bordes.

Naruto simplemente se introdujo a sí mismo al resto de Gensokyo.

Y sorprendentemente todas ellas lo aceptaron rápidamente, bueno, esto siendo Gensokyo significa que el sentido común no sirve de mucho.

Y así Gensokyo recibió a su nuevo miembro.

Y regresando a nuestra situación anterior, en donde Naruto está siendo regañado por Ran.

"Lo siento," Dice Naruto, "Iba a ser únicamente una bromita inocente…".

Sin embargo Ran no parece convencida por esas palabras.

"'Una bromita inocente'?" Repite ella claramente no creyendo lo que Naruto está diciendo,

"Como puede ser una 'bromita inocente' enviar a cien humanos del mundo exterior al Viejo Infierno únicamente para ver como reaccionaban!" Le exclama Ran a Naruto.

"Bueno, ninguno de ellos murió ni nada parecido," Responde Naruto, "Además yo iba a regresarlos si las cosas se ponían peligrosas…eventualmente… ".

Ran únicamente puede suspirar por la actitud del hijo de su maestra, porque él tuvo que nacer con una personalidad tan similar a la de su madre?

"Naruto-sama, creo que tú ya sabes lo que viene ahora," Dice Ran con un tono estricto de voz, cosa que hace que Naruto retroceda unos pasos, claramente asustado.

"P-por favor Ran, estoy seguro de que Kaa-chan entenderá mejor la situación y adema-" El intenta responder, pero es interrumpido por la Shikigami.

"Yukari-sama se encuentra durmiendo," Responde la Kitsune, sabiendo muy bien lo que Naruto intentaba hacer, si Yukari se enteraba de esto, entonces ella lo perdonaría, es mas, Ran está segura de que a Yukari le hubiese gustado participar en la broma que hizo Naruto.

"Maldición…"Murmura el rubio, ya que su oportunidad para escapar del castigo acaba de desaparecer.

"Si ya no tiene nada más que decir, es hora de comenzar con el castigo," Ahora Ran se acerca lentamente hacia un Naruto que continua retrocediendo, hasta el punto de llegar hacia una pared. El realmente no quiere tener que enfrentar _otra vez _el tipo de castigo que Ran suele ponerle.

Naruto todavía tiene pesadillas de la última vez.

Pero cuando todo parecía perdido, Naruto tuvo una idea.

Una idea muy arriesgada, pero si funcionaba el podría salir de esta situación, y si no funcionaba el sería castigado de todas maneras, por lo que no hay nada que perder.

"K-Kaa-chan!" Exclama Naruto con una sonrisa, dirigiendo su mirada detrás de Ran.

"Que!?" Responde Ran, quien inmediatamente se voltea, ya que Yukari no debería estar todavía despierta.

Sin embargo ahí no hay nadie, solo un pasillo que se encuentra vacio.

Ran solo mira por tres segundos ahí, hasta que se da cuenta de que por ese tiempo ella distrajo su atención de Naruto!

La Kitsune se voltea, pero en donde se encontraba Naruto solo hay un espacio vacío, tal parece que el rubio aprovecho esos segundos para escapar.

"Tch! Como pudo haberme engañado!?" Se pregunta a si misma Ran, definitivamente este no ha sido un buen día para ella.

"*Yawn*, Ran, ya me desperté…" Se escucha la somnolienta voz de Yukari.

Ahora se puede a una Ran que quedo paralizada al escuchar la voz de su maestra.

Eso lo confirma, este no ha sido el día de ella.

**-Con Naruto-**

Mientras Ran se quedo atrás, Naruto está dentro de uno de sus Portales, el se está preguntando donde debería esconderse hasta que la situación se calme.

El mundo exterior está fuera de consideración, ya que ahí el seria encontrado fácilmente por Ran, quien conoce los lugares que Naruto le gusta frecuentar.

"En donde debería esconderme?" Se pregunta a sí mismo el rubio mientras el vuela por el espacio lleno de ojos que se encuentra dentro de sus portales.

Es realmente difícil escoger un lugar donde él ha estado y Ran no.

Entonces el recuerda algo que le podría ayudar en esta situación.

Naruto recuerda que su madre le había contado en una ocasión que su padre vivía en un mundo diferente al Mundo Exterior.

Según lo que el entendió, Yukari llego ahí únicamente por suerte, y ella le dijo la ubicación de ese lugar a Naruto, por si él sentía curiosidad hacerca de su padre y quería visitar ese lugar.

Aunque el rubio realmente no le interesaba mucho ese tema… pero quién diría que le terminaría siendo útil?

Con una sonrisa en su cara por haber encontrado el perfecto lugar para esconderse, Naruto abre uno de sus Portales.

Como afectara la llegada del hijo de Yukari Yakumo al destino de las Naciones Elementales?

Pues vamos a verlo!

**-Konohagakure no Sato, (Noche del ataque del Kyuubi)-**

Esta noche definitivamente no ha sido buena para Konoha, por alguna razón que los habitantes desconocen, el temido y legendario Kyuubi no Kitsune acaba de aparecer y comenzó a causar destrucción, las pérdidas han sido realmente terribles, ya que no importa cuántos Ninjas lo intentasen, ellos no eran nada ante el poder del Bijuu más poderoso de los nueve.

Sin embargo las cosas parecen estar mejorando, ya que el Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, parece haber logrado llamar la atención del Kyuubi, alejando al Bijuu de la aldea.

Ninguno de los habitantes de Konoha saben como el Yondaime lograra derrotar al Kyuubi, pero ellos confían en su líder, por lo que saben que él lo lograra.

Pero gracias a todo ese caos, nadie noto que una persona se encontraba sentado en la cabeza del Nidaime, en el Monumento de los Hokage.

El es ni más ni menos que Naruto Yakumo, quien está mirando la destrucción que está causando el Kyuubi como si no fuese problema suyo, y tranquilamente está tomando algo de Te.

Aunque aun así, el le está dando una leve mirada curiosa al Kyuubi.

"Realmente es una sorpresa," Le dice Naruto a nadie en particular, "Jamás pensé que encontraría a alguien de la misma especie que Ran en un mundo como este," El se está refiriendo al hecho de que Ran también es una Kitsune.

Naruto ya he estado en las Naciones Elementales por alrededor de un mes, y aunque al principio el estaba curioso acerca del Chakra que es usado por los humanos de este lugar, el rubio rápidamente perdió su interés.

Entonces el eligió a Konoha como su siguiente destino, pero lamentablemente Naruto llego en el mismo día que el Kyuubi fue liberado.

"Sin embargo, esto realmente podría ayudarme," Dice Naruto con una sonrisa, quien ya ha pensado en un buen plan para regresar a casa y evitar el castigo de Ran.

Justo cuando él iba a comenzar su plan, Naruto siente una energía que no estaba ahí antes, una energía poderosa y a la vez _familiar_…

Le toma únicamente unos segundos al rubio recordar a quien se siente familiar esa energía.

"Esta energía… es muy similar a la de Komachi-chan!" Exclama un ahora interesado Naruto, quien inmediatamente abre un portal para llegar directamente al origen de esa energía.

**XzXzX**

Minato Namikaze está mirando al Shinigami con ojos abiertos.

El está en esta situación debido a que un sujeto con una máscara apareció y forzosamente extrajo al Kyuubi de Kushina (Quien milagrosamente continua con vida), quien acababa de dar a luz a una niña con un cabello rojo similar al de ella.

Viendo que no quedaba otra alternativa, Minato se vio forzado a utilizar el _Shiki Fuujin _una técnica que podría sellar una vez más al Kyuubi, pero le costaría su alma.

Pero eso salvaría a la aldea y a su familia.

Y él está dispuesto a sacrificarse, ya que es su deber como Hokage.

…O eso es lo que hubiese pasado.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión existe un factor que nadie tuvo en cuenta, un factor cuyas acciones afectarían grandemente el destino de los habitantes de las Naciones Elementales… aun cuando el no es consciente del impacto que sus caprichos causaran.

"Eh? Así que tu eres un Shinigami?" Se escucha súbitamente una voz que no se encontraba ahí antes.

Minato inmediatamente se voltea para ver el origen de esa voz, ya que no debería haber nadie en el área, Kushina también logra hacerlo, pero lentamente ya que ella está debilitada por la forzosa extracción del Kyuubi.

Incluso el Shinigami se voltea, ya que el sintió algo especial proviniendo desde esa dirección, un sentimiento de que quien quiera que fuese el causante de esa sensación, definitivamente no es alguien normal.

Increíblemente el Kyuubi también logra observar a quien acababa de hablar, ya que su instinto le está diciendo que sería lo mejor alejarse todo lo posible.

Estando ahí se encuentra Naruto Yakumo, quien tiene su mirada enfocada en el Kyuubi y el Shinigami.

El también se había dado cuenta de los dos humanos y de la recién nacida, pero ahora el tiene cosas más importantes de las que el debe encargarse.

"Q-quien eres tú!?" Pregunta Minato, quien apunta un Kunai hacia ese chico, ya que por el modo en el que el actúa, es obvio que se trata más que de un simple chico.

Pero Naruto no responde, el todavía está mirando al Shinigami, esperando una respuesta a la pregunta que él hizo hace poco.

"Te hice una pregun-¡" Intenta hablar Minato, sin embargo Naruto únicamente extiende su mano hacia el Hokage.

"Silencio humano," Le responde Naruto sin siquiera darle una pequeña mirada a Minato, "Yo me encargo de esta situación," Dice el joven Yakumo con un tono de voz que deja claro que no le interesa lo que Minato tenga que decir.

"**Tú no eres un humano,**" Dice el Shinigami, quien está interesado por la llegada de ese chico.

Naruto solo sonríe ante esas palabras.

"Bueno…estas _casi_ en lo correcto," Dice Naruto, refiriéndose al hecho de que él es un mitad Humano mitad Yokai.

"**Que es lo que quieres?**" Pregunta el Shinigami, quien tiene al Kyuubi detenido en un sello especial.

"Ya que lo preguntas…" Comienza a hablar Naruto mientras toma una pose pensativa, ya que el realmente tiene dos preguntas para el Shinigami, y es un tanto difícil decidirse a cuál de las dos preguntar.

Aunque el rápidamente se decide.

"Por casualidad, tú conoces a una chica llamada Komachi Onozuka?" Pregunta finalmente Naruto, ya que él nunca ha conocido a otro Shinigami fuera de Komachi y francamente este de aquí es bastante diferente a lo que él se esperaba.

Sorprendentemente para los presentes, el Shinigami cambia levemente su expresión facial.

"**Así es,**" Responde el Dios de la Muerte, "**Ella es una subordinada directa del Enma… aunque se dice que ella prefiere descansar en lugar de trabajar,**" Finaliza de hablar el Shinigami con una leve gota de sudor en su cabeza.

Naruto sonríe al escuchar eso.

"Si, definitivamente se trata de Komachi-chan," Dice Naruto, quien recuerda cuando la conoció por primera vez y como después se hicieron amigos… y después _algo más._

El Shinigami levanta una ceja ante esa respuesta.

"**Acaso la conoces?**" Pregunta el Shinigami, preguntándose como un chico como él puede conocer a una Shinigami que trabaja bajo las ordenes de la mismísima Enma.

"Si, ella es una de mis parejas," Responde Naruto con un leve sonrojo en su cara.

Eso deja la habitación en silencio, ya que ese chico acaba de admitir tan casualmente que él está saliendo con una Shinigami?

"**Hablas en serio?**" Pregunta el Shinigami.

"Así es, es realmente es fácil llevarse bien con ella y además ella es bastante divertida," Dice el Yakumo, pero en ese momento el recuerda la otra pregunta que él quería hacerle a este Shinigami.

"Por cierto," Comienza a hablar Naruto, "Por favor, podrías retirarte?" Pregunta finalmente el hijo de Yukari Yakumo.

Esa petición deja sorprendido a los presentes, especialmente a Minato, ya que el Shinigami era la última esperanza para detener al Kyuubi.

"Que estás diciendo!? Acaso no sabes que únicamente el poder del Shinigami puede derrotar al Kyuu-¡" Pero una vez mas Minato es interrumpido por Naruto.

"Silencio," Dice Naruto, "No te dije que yo me encargaba?".

El Yondaime únicamente puede quedarse observando a ese chico, acaso será cierto que él puede realmente encargarse de la situación? Si eso fuese verdad… entonces el podría continuar con vida?

El Shinigami únicamente se queda mirando a Naruto por unos segundos, antes de decidir su respuesta.

"**Lo siento pero no es posible,**" Dice el Shinigami, ganándose una leve mirada de Naruto, "**Ya he sido invocado por ese hombre, y no puedo irme sin su alma,**" Finaliza de hablar el Dios de la Muerte.

Aparentemente el Shinigami no sabe con quién está lidiando, ya que Naruto puede ser bastante _persuasivo _cuando quiere.

No por nada él es el hijo de Yukari Yakumo.

Y el Dios de la Muerte esta apunto de aprenderlo por las malas.

"Por favor, estoy seguro de que podremos llegar a un acuerdo," Dice Naruto con una sonrisa escalofriante formándose en su cara, la cual sería suficiente para asustar a cualquier humano e incluso a unos cuantos Yokai.

Sin embargo el Shinigami no se intimida en lo absoluto.

"**Ya sabes mi respuesta, no voy a cambiar de parecer,**" Dice una vez más el Shinigami.

Bueno, si así están las cosas, entonces Naruto se verá forzado a utilizar su 'arma secreta'.

"Muy bien, en ese caso no me dejas opción…" Dice Naruto, mirando con sus ojos dorados directamente al Shinigami.

La mayoría de los presentes se tensan, ya que ellos se preguntan qué es lo que hará Naruto.

"Por cierto, creo que nunca te dije el nombre de mi madre…" Comienza a hablar Naruto, quien mueve levemente sus manos, con eso creando unos pocos portales en el aire, de los cuales se pueden distinguir cientos de ojos dentro.

"Yukari Yakumo," Dice simplemente Naruto.

El efecto es inmediato en el Shinigami, quien pierde ligeramente su compostura y observa a Naruto con algo de _miedo _en sus ojos.

"**N-no puede ser…**" Murmura el Shinigami, "**T-tu eres hijo de la Yokai de los Bordes!?**" Exclama el Dios de la Muerte.

Minato únicamente mira eso con asombro. El sabe que los Yokai son únicamente leyendas, pero al parecer son reales, y existe uno con suficiente poder como para asustar a un Dios de la Muerte.

Y tal parece que ese chico con cabello rubio es el hijo de tal poderosa criatura.

"Así es," Responde un sonriente Naruto.

"**En ese caso… me retirare,**" Dice finalmente el Shinigami, "**Seria demasiado problemático lidiar con alguien con poderes como los tuyos,**" Eso sin contar el hecho de lo que Yukari podría hacer si su hijo termina siendo lastimado.

Después de todo, ella tiene una reputación por sus poderes, y muy pocos podrían hacerle frente a Yukari si ella decidiese utilizar todo su poder.

El Shinigami desaparece en un leve brillo de luz.

"Muy bien," Dice Naruto, "Sabia que eso funcionaria," Y ahora el joven Yakumo comienza a mirar al Kyuubi, quien súbitamente se siente nervioso por la mirada que ese chico que pudo alejar al mismísimo Shinigame le está dando.

"En cuanto a ti…" Dice simplemente Naruto, que con un leve chasquido de sus dedos crea un portal lo suficientemente grande como para tragarse al Kyuubi, "He decidido llevarte a casa conmigo, ya que necesitare de tu ayuda," Con eso hecho Naruto procede a crear un último portal, por el cual el planea regresar a Gensokyo.

Pero antes de irse él le da una última mirada a la familia Namikaze.

Minato está exhausto con una rodilla en el piso, probablemente la invocación debió tomar un montón de su Chakra, Kushina todavía está bastante débil, pero parece que ella lograra sobrevivir, mientras que la hija de la pareja está durmiendo.

El joven Yakumo no se dio cuenta, pero el acaba de cambiar el destino de esa familia.

"Ya no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar," Le dice Naruto al Yondaime, "Aun así debo decir que fue un tanto noble la idea de sacrificarte a ti mismo para sellar a ese Kitsune," Las últimas que Naruto le dice a Minato dejan un tanto nervioso al Hokage.

"Y además presiento que tu y yo nos volveremos a ver…" Y después de decir eso el joven rubio se fue.

Naruto Yakumo acababa de salvar la vida del Yondaime y su Familia, pero también se llevo al Kyuubi, dejando a Konoha en una dura situación al estar sin un Biju.

**-Residencia Yakumo-**

La Familia Yakumo se encuentra cenando, Yukari se encuentra despierta en esta ocasión, ya que todavía no es invierno.

Ran por otra parte no se ve muy feliz, ya que ella se vio forzada a explicarle a Yukari que es lo que había pasado, lo que termino con su maestra diciéndole que perdonase a Naruto, ya que solo fue una simple broma (Una que a ella le hubiese gustado ver).

Y Chen únicamente está un poco aburrida sin Naruto, ya que es bastante divertido con el cerca.

Ninguna de ellas está particularmente preocupada por cómo le este yendo al rubio, ya que él puede defenderse muy bien de prácticamente todo usando sus portales.

Pero antes de que ellas comenzasen a cenar, se escucha una voz con las cuales ellas son muy familiares.

"Ya llegue!" Se escucha la voz de Naruto, quien rápidamente llega hacia el comedor gracias a uno de sus portales.

Al ver a Yukari ahí Naruto inmediatamente va a los brazos de su madre y la abraza.

El es realmente cercano con Yukari…

"Kaa-chan, hay algo que realmente quiero mostrarte a ti y a las demás," Con eso Naruto les señala a los miembros de su familia que lo sigan hacia el jardín.

Cuando ellas llegan, se encuentran con un enorme Zorro con Nueve Colas, el cual parece estar levemente inmovilizado, cortesía de Naruto.

"Creo que ya es tiempo de que yo consiga mi propio Shikigami," Dice Naruto con una sonrisa.

Yukari rápidamente da una sonrisa igual a la de su hijo.

"Fufufufu… Tal parece que la Familia Yakumo tendrá un nuevo miembro," Dice felizmente la Yokai de los bordes.

Y mientras eso pasa el Kyuubi únicamente puede ver eso con miedo en sus ojos.

En que es lo que él se ha involucrado?

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Y aquí está un nuevo proyecto.

Pero no se preocupen, a diferencia de los demás este será más corto, ya que no planeo que vaya para largo.

Y se me hizo atractiva la idea de poner a Naruto como el hijo de Yukari, y luego pensé: con una madre tan poderosa, su padre no puede ser cualquiera, y quien mejor que Rikudou?

La idea es básicamente que Naruto se mostrara en ciertos puntos de la historia de las Naciones Elementales básicamente para trolear.

Y además Naruto no tendrá parejas en las Naciones Elementales.

Ya que el ya tiene hecho su Harem en Gensokyo!

Bueno, el próximo chap será un poco de la vida de Naruto en Gensokyo, y de cuáles son sus chicas.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Jaa Nee!


	2. Borde 01: Gensokyo

**Borde 01: Gensokyo**

**-Gensokyo, (Años Después)-**

Una nueva mañana ha llegado a la tierra de fantasía oriental conocida como Gensokyo.

Y nuestra atención se centra particularmente en dos figuras que van caminando por uno de los caminos cercanos a los bosques de Gensokyo.

La primera es una que nosotros ya conocemos bien, con sus ojos dorados y cabello rubio.

El es Naruto Yakumo.

Sin embargo quien está caminando junto a él es alguien a quien no habíamos visto antes.

El es un hombre de apariencia un tanto seria, que tiene un largo cabello rojo y viste ropa al estilo oriental (Básicamente una versión masculina de la ropa de Ran), sin embargo sus rasgos más notables son que tiene orejas de Zorro y además tiene nueve colas.

El es Kurama, y para ser más específicos, Kurama _Yakumo_.

Después de haber sido _forzosamente_ convertido en el Shikigami de Naruto, el Kyuubi fue convertido en una forma humana que todavía conservaba los rasgos de lo que él era.

Ahí Naruto y Yukari le explicaron lo que implicaba el haberse convertido en un Shikigami al Kyuubi, básicamente que el ahora tendría que servirle a Naruto, y aceptar sus ordenes, o si no su poder se reducirá, por el otro lado, si el Kyuubi cumple con las ordenes de Naruto, y este se encuentra cerca, su poder aumentara.

Y aunque al principio fue un tanto difícil que Kurama (Naruto le pregunto su nombre al Kyuubi, en lugar de inventar uno él,) se acostumbrase a vivir como un Shikigami, con el paso del tiempo el Biju termino por acostumbrarse a ser un miembro de la Familia Yakumo.

Además Kurama realmente le gustaba la libertad que el recibía al ser el Shikigami de Naruto, ya que Naruto simplemente lo dejaba ir a donde el quisiese, y únicamente lo forzaba a estar a su lado cuando fuese una orden explicita.

Aunque el rápidamente aprendió varias cosas que implicaba ser miembro de esa Familia.

Lo primero era que _realmente _era una mala idea interrumpir a Yukari mientras ella dormía, o si no uno _verdaderamente_ aprendería lo que es el miedo.

Lo segundo era que los miembros de la Familia Yakumo debían vigilar los Bordes de Gensokyo, y asegurarse de que no haya problemas.

Aunque como Kurama lo aprendió, supuestamente ese trabajo era de Naruto y Yukari, pero ambos preferían dejarle a sus Shikigami todo el trabajo.

Y finalmente que el ahora había sido ordenado por Naruto que él lo siguiese a conocer a algunas personas, personas a las cuales Naruto es muy cercano, de una manera _romántica_.

"Así que me estás diciendo que tu estas saliendo con varias chicas?" Cuestiona Kurama mientras el continua caminando por el sendero.

Por cierto, la razón por la que ambos están caminando en lugar de estar volando es debido a que Naruto tenía ganas de caminar.

"Así es," Responde felizmente Naruto, "Debido a que varias de las importantes habitantes de Gensokyo son mujeres, y yo soy el único hombre que realmente tiene el poder para pelear, fue cosa de tiempo para que eso pasase,".

Entonces Naruto dice algo que confunde un poco Kurama.

"Además de que yo ya estoy en la edad de querer salir con chicas," Le dice el rubio Yakumo en un susurro a su Shikigami.

"Edad? Cuántos años tienes?" Pregunta Kurama, ya que Naruto parece tener únicamente trece años.

"Cuatrocientos," Responde Naruto, dejando a Kurama con los ojos abiertos y la quijada en el piso.

"Q-que dijiste!?" Exclama Kurama, quien no puede creer lo viejo que es Naruto y lo joven que él luce.

"Tienes que recordar que soy mitad-Yokai," Explica Naruto mientras el crea un portal por el cual el rubio saca un abanico, con el cual se cubre la boca, "Yo envejezco a un ritmo mucho más lento que el de los humanos,".

"Ya veo," Dice Kurama, entendiendo como eso funciona, ya que los Yokai pueden vivir mucho más que los humanos, incluso los del Clan Uzumaki.

"Además añádele a eso el hecho de que en Gensokyo el tiempo corre de manera diferente al de las Naciones Elementales," Le recuerda Naruto a su Shikigami.

Naruto le había explicado a Kurama que en Gensokyo el tiempo pasa más rápido o más lento que en las Naciones Elementales.

De hecho ni siquiera el rubio Yakumo sabía con exactitud cómo funcionaba eso, sin embargo Naruto prefirió ahorrarse el dolor de cabeza de intentar averiguarlo y únicamente le dijo a Kurama un consejo que lo ayudaría en su vida en Gensokyo.

Ese consejo fue: _'Sentido común no funciona en Gensokyo'._

Y durante el tiempo que el anterior Biju tuvo para familiarizarse con Gensokyo, el realmente comprendió a aceptar que en esta tierra de fantasía, las cosas funcionan de una manera muy distinta.

"Muy bien," Responde Kurama, aceptando la explicación de su Maestro.

"Me alegra que lo entiendas," Dice Naruto con una sonrisa, por alguna extraña razón el siente como si Kurama hubiese estado destinado a convertirse en su Shikigami.

"Entonces, a cual de tus chicas iremos a conocer primero?" Pregunta Kurama.

La respuesta que el obtiene es un chasquido de los dedos de Naruto, los cuales el usa para crear un portal.

"Es mejor mostrártelo que decírtelo," Dice Naruto mientras el entra en aquel portal, seguido por Kurama.

El primer destino de ese par es…

**-Eientei-**

Ahora nos encontramos en una mansión en medio del Bosque de Bambú de los Perdidos, un lugar donde es muy fácil perderse.

O lo seria para un ser humano común y corriente, sin embargo la persona que está visitando no es para nada alguien _común y corriente_.

De la nada se abre un portal con varios ojos adentro, por el cual salen Naruto y Kurama, quien luce un tanto perturbado (Eso es debido a todos los ojos dentro de los portales de Naruto,) pero no deja verlo.

"Muy bien, Kurama," Comienza a hablar Naruto, apuntando su dedo hacia Eientei, "El lugar de ahí es llamado Eientei, y este es nuestro primer destino," Entonces Naruto comienza a caminar hacia la puerta principal.

Kurama se queda mirando aquella mansión por unos segundos, sus instinto le dice que hay algo mal acerca de ese lugar, pero aun así el tiene que seguir a su maestro.

Mientras ellos están caminando por los pasillos, Naruto le da una leve explicación a Kurama acerca de este lugar y sus habitantes, además de que aquí se puede conseguir muy buena medicina.

Finalmente el par se detiene frente a una de las puertas del lugar.

Naruto simplemente abre esa puerta, mostrando que él es bastante familiar con este lugar.

"Buenos días," Saluda Naruto, para posteriormente entrar en la habitación.

Estando ahí se encuentran tres personas.

La primera es una mujer con largo cabello blanco, y vestida en ropa que da a entender que ella es una doctora.

La segunda es una chica que se ve un tanto joven, debido a su estatura, ella tiene corto cabello negro y viste un collar con forma de zanahoria.

Y la tercera es una chica con cabello purpura y ojos rojos, la cual esta vistiendo una camisa color blanca junto con una corbata roja, y una falda azul.

Ellas sonríen al ver a Naruto, y la chica de cabello purpura se sonroja al verlo.

"Bienvenido, Naruto," Saluda la chica de cabello purpura.

La respuesta del rubio es acercarse a ella y acariciarla en la cabeza.

"Como estas, Reisen-chan," Responde el rubio Yakumo.

"He estado bien," Responde felizmente ella, hasta que su mirada se vuelve un tanto distante, "Sin embargo he tenido unos cuantos problemas con las bromas de Tewi," Ahora los ojos de Reisen se dirigen hacia Tewi, quien únicamente mira inocentemente hacia otra dirección.

"Por supuesto," Responde Naruto, conociendo muy bien el tipo de bromas que Tewi le hace a Reisen, y a pesar de ser varias, ninguna de ellas es con mala intención.

Es en ese momento en el que Reisen se da cuenta del hombre con cabello rojo y Nueve Colas que esta junto a Naruto.

"Naruto, quien es él?" Pregunta Reisen, un tanto curiosa por el Kitsune de Nueve Colas que sigue a Naruto, definitivamente un Yokai, y sin embargo el da un sentimiento bastante familiar.

Eso también hace curiosas a las demás.

"Su nombre es Kurama, y él es mi Shikigami," Dice Naruto, sorprendiendo a las tres.

"Eh?" Dice Tewi, "Así que finalmente decidiste conseguirte uno de esos?" Pegunta ella, ya que ella creía que Naruto no se molestaría en tener uno (Ya que al ser mitad humano, el no era tan perezoso como Yukari).

"Digamos que fueron ciertas circunstancias las que me forzaron a tomar la decisión de tener un Shikigami," Responde misteriosamente Naruto.

"En otras palabras te metiste en problemas y utilizaste a tu nuevo Shikigami como una distracción," Dice la mujer de cabello blanco con una sonrisa en su cara.

"_Mou…" _ Suspira Naruto con una sonrisa en su cara, "A ti realmente no se te escapa nada… Eirin," Dice el rubio Yakumo, quien está ya acostumbrado a lidiar con Eirin.

"No por nada logre llegar tan lejos," Responde ella, refiriéndose a lo que ella tuvo que pasar antes de poder llegar a Gensokyo.

Entonces Naruto se mueve hacia el lado de Kurama, ya que es momento para las introducciones.

"Kurama, me gustaría presentarte formalmente a los habitantes de Eientei," Dice Naruto.

Primero el apunta a Eirin.

"Ella es Eirin Yagokoro, ella es la dueña de Eintei y además es muy buena en el campo medico," Introduce Naruto.

Kurama da un saludo, y además por alguna razón el siente que Eirin tiene mucha más edad de lo que ella aparenta.

Ahora el apunta hacia Tewi.

"Ella es Tewi Inaba, una Yokai un tanto traviesa a la que le gusta jugar bromas y que puede manipular la suerte," Dice Naruto.

Tewi únicamente sonríe ante la introducción que Naruto está dando, y ella le da una leve sonrisa a Kurama, una que pone ligeramente nervioso al Shikigami.

Por último Naruto dirige su dedo hacia donde se encuentra Reisen.

"Y finalmente ella es Reisen Udongein Inaba, ella es la ayudante de Eirin y una de mis chicas, además de que el poder de ella es inducir locura con sus Ojos Lunares," Explica Naruto, quien no se ve mínimamente preocupado por ello, "Pero descuida, ese poder funciona principalmente con humanos, nosotros estamos seguros," Termina de explicar Naruto.

Naruto entonces dirige su atención hacia Eirin.

"Está disponible Kaguya-chan?" Pregunta el rubio.

"Así es, la princesa se encuentra en su habitación," Le responde Eirin.

Naruto únicamente asiente y se dirige hacia la habitación de Kaguya, y antes de irse él le da una orden a Kurama.

"Kurama, quiero que te quedes aquí y te familiarices con ellas," Con esa orden dada, Naruto sale de la habitación, dejando a Kurama con las habitantes de Eientei.

**-Habitación de Kaguya-**

Ahora nos encontramos en una habitación de estilo Japonés.

Esa habitación tiene una muy buena vista hacia afuera, donde se puede ver un amplio jardín.

Y observando hacia ese jardín se encuentra una chica, una chica de piel blanca y largo cabello negro, que realmente era hermosa.

Esa chica es Kaguya Houraisan, la princesa exiliada de la luna.

Dicha princesa se está relajando y tomando un poco de té, disfrutando del pasar del tiempo, y como ella es una inmortal, realmente no le molesta para nada simplemente perder el tiempo.

Es entonces que se escucha a alguien abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

"He venido a visitarte, mi princesa," Se escucha decir a nuestro querido Naruto Yakumo.

Kaguya únicamente se voltea y comienza a caminar en dirección a Naruto.

"Bienvenido, Naruto," Saluda Kaguya.

El rubio únicamente sonríe ante ella.

El todavía encuentra un poco difícil de creer esto, que él pudo lograr seducir a la Princesa Lunar Exiliada, cuando él la conoció a ella por primera vez, Naruto había sido encantado por su belleza, luego él aprendió la historia de Kaguya, de por qué ella había sido exiliada y de que ella es inmortal, y finalmente de los efectos de Elixir Hourai.

Fue un tanto duro, pero Naruto logro comenzar una relación romántica con Kaguya después de haber completado una petición de ella (Cosa no muy difícil teniendo en cuenta los poderes que Naruto tiene con los bordes,).

Después de eso Naruto ocasionalmente iba a visitar a Kaguya, el le contaba historias del Mundo Exterior a ella, cosa que realmente le interesaba a la princesa.

"Tenía tiempo, así que decidir venir," Dice Naruto mientras él se sienta, "Tengo muchas cosas que contarte," Y con eso ellos comienzan a pasar el rato.

Naruto le cuenta a Kaguya acerca de que el ahora tiene un Shikigami llamado Kurama, el cual es un Kitsune de Nueve Colas, al igual que Ran.

Y además el le dijo a ella acerca de las Naciones Elementales, y de que a pesar de la violencia de ese lugar, algunos lugares de ahí eran bastante buenos para relajarse.

Así paso el tiempo y sin darse cuenta ya pasaron unos treinta minutos.

"Muy bien, tengo que irme," Dice Naruto mientras se levanta, "Tengo que mostrarle a Kurama otros lugares, y presentarle a las demás chicas," Sin embargo antes de poder dirigirse hacia la puerta, el siente a Kaguya jalar de su manga.

"Realmente tienes que irte ahora?" Pregunta ella, con unos ojos que hacen que Naruto se sonroje.

"Así es," Responde el rubio Yakumo mientras acaricia la cabeza de Kaguya, "Pero descuida, prometo venir a verte después y entonces te presentare a Kurama," Dice Naruto, a lo que Kaguya responde con un beso en la mejilla, dejando levemente sonrojado a Naruto.

"Esperare ansiosamente eso," Dice Kaguya mientras ella regresa a mirar al jardín.

Y mirando una última vez para atrás, Naruto se marcha hacia su siguiente destino.

**-Templo Myouren-**

En las afueras del Templo Myouren se puede apreciar un portal abriéndose, y de ese mismo portal salen dos personas bastantes familiares.

"Todavía no me puedo acostumbrar a eso… demasiados ojos…" Murmura Kurama, mientras que Naruto simplemente lo ignora.

Y rubio Yakumo comienza a mirar a sus alrededores, como si el estuviese buscando a alguien en específico.

"Que es lo que estás haciendo, _Naruto-sama,_" Dice Kurama, quien todavía no está acostumbrado a referirse a alguien utilizando honoríficos.

"Estoy buscando a alguien en particular… estoy seguro de que ella debería estar por aquí," Dice Naruto mientras el continua mirando por el lugar, tratando de encontrar a esa persona.

Y Naruto no tiene que esperar mucho para poder encontrar a quien él estaba buscando.

"_Urameshiya!_" Se escucha la voz de una chica detrás de Naruto, la cual claramente tenía la intención de asustar al rubio.

Sin embargo Naruto no se inmuta ni en lo más mínimo, es más, el rubio únicamente sonríe ante esas palabras, ya que significa que el finalmente encontró a quien estaba buscando.

Y Naruto hace algo que Kurama no se esperaba…

…Y rápidamente besa a la chica que intento sorprenderlo.

Dicha chica se queda paralizada ante una acción tan repentina, sin embargo a los pocos segundos ella simplemente se deja llevar por Naruto.

Kurama mientras tanto puede observar de manera detallada a aquella chica que su maestro esta besando.

Ella es una chica con corto cabello azul, la cual viste un vestido, además de llevar consigo un paraguas un tanto peculiar, el cual es de color purpura y tiene un gran ojo y una lengua.

Y además el pudo notar que ella parecía tener heterocromia, ya que ella tenía un ojo azul y el otro rojo.

Y por el aura que ella transmite, Kurama puede asegurar que esa chica no es humana.

Finalmente el beso entre Naruto y aquella chica se termina, dejando a Naruto con una sonrisa en su cara, y a la chica con un sonrojo en la suya.

"Una Yokai que intenta sorprender a sus víctimas de esa manera," Comienza a hablar Naruto mientras acaricia la cabeza de la chica, "Únicamente podías ser tu, Kogasa-chan," Termina de hablar el rubio.

"Naruto… tienes que hacer eso cada vez que intento sorprenderte?" Pregunta tímidamente Kogasa, lo que da a indicar que esto no es nada nuevo.

"Si," Responde el rubio, quien entonces se voltea para ver a Kurama.

"Kurama, ahora te presentare a otra de mis chicas," Dice Naruto mientras pone brazo alrededor de Kogasa, haciéndola sonrojarse todavía más.

"Ellas es Kogasa Tatara, una Karakasa Yokai que tiene el poder de sorprender a los demás… _aunque ella no es muy buena con eso…_" Eso ultimo lo dice Naruto con un leve murmuro, sin embargo Kurama es capaz de escucharlo debido a sus orejas de Zorro.

"Encantado de conocerte," Dice formalmente Kurama, el había aprendido formalidad gracias a Ran, quien le indico que como Shikigami el debía por lo menos hablar de forma mínimamente normal.

"Naruto, quien es él?" Pregunta Kogasa, refiriéndose a Kurama.

"El es mi Shikigami," Responde Naruto, "Su nombre es Kurama, y le estoy mostrando los alrededores de Gensokyo y presentándole a las demás," Finaliza de explicar el rubio.

Al escuchar eso Kogasa se inclina para saludar a Kurama.

"Encantado de conocerte, Kurama-san," Saluda Kogasa.

Kurama únicamente asiente ante ese saludo, ya que todavía se siente raro para el tener este tipo de contactos, ya que normalmente él era temido por la gente de las Naciones Elementales y visto como si fuese solo una bestia.

Pero en Gensokyo… él puede hablar normalmente con los demás.

Kurama no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que el pudo simplemente relajarse al aire libre, realmente ha pasado bastante tiempo desde entonces.

Quizás… quizás sea por eso que no se esté quejando abiertamente de su situación. Ya que a pesar de ser una libertan mínimamente limitada, es mucho mejor que estar sellado dentro de alguien.

"Kogasa-chan, ahora mismo me dirijo al templo para ver a Shou-chan, quieres venir con nosotros?" Ofrece Naruto.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo en estos momentos," Se disculpa Kogasa mientras ella niega con la cabeza, "Tengo que regresar a sorprender gente, ya que todavía no he podido sorprender a nadie por hoy," Y con eso ella se retira.

"Típico de Kogasa-chan," Dice Naruto mientras la ve alejarse.

El todavía puede recordar el día en el que él la conoció.

Era un día común y corriente, y Naruto estaba volando sobre Gensokyo, ese día el quería ver el Templo Myouren, el cual se había hecho últimamente bastante popular.

Sin embargo a medio camino él se encontró con una escena que no le gusto para nada.

Naruto se encontró con la Miko del Templo Moriya, Sanae Kochiya, quien aparentemente estaba molestando a una Yokai de cabello azul.

Y Naruto reconoció a la Yokai de cabello azul, ya que Ran le había explicado sobre algunos de los habitantes de Gensokyo.

Naruto sabía muy bien que Kogasa era inofensiva y que ella no comía humanos, únicamente se alimentaba del miedo que ella inducia al sorprenderlos.

Por lo que el inmediatamente se puso a defender a Kogasa de Sanae.

Al final Sanae prefirió retirarse antes que lidiar con él, lo que considerando los poderes de Naruto, era la mejor opción.

Kogasa por otra parte se sorprendió de que alguien como Naruto se pusiese a defenderla a ella de todas las personas, ya que como una Yokai, ella era bastante débil comparada con otros habitantes de Gensokyo.

Naruto por su parte le dijo que no había de que preocuparse, y que el únicamente vio a una linda chica siendo injustamente atacada.

Kogasa se sonrojo ante eso, ya que nadie le había dicho antes que ella era linda, debido a que la mayoría de los humanos únicamente veía a una Yokai.

De ahí en adelante ella termino por enamorarse de Naruto.

"Kurama," Dice Naruto mientras comienza a caminar, "Vamos hacia el Templo," Y con eso dicho Kurama procede a seguir a su amo.

**XzXzX**

Hoy es un día normal para los habitantes del Templo Myouren, quienes continuaron con sus rutinas, de hecho para esta hora ellos acababan de terminar de escuchar a Byakuren cantando sutras.

Por lo que por ahora no había mucho que hacer, así que los miembros del Templo aprovecharon esos momentos para descansar.

Particularmente, Byakuren se encontraba tomando Té en la parte del Templo que da hacia afuera, hasta que ella logra ver a la distancia a dos figuras, la de un chico y la de un adulto, Byakuren sonríe al reconocer al chico.

"Buenos días, Naruto-kun," Saluda Byakuren.

"Buenos días, Byakuren," Saluda de regreso Naruto.

Naruto siempre es bienvenido en el Templo Myouren, debido a que la meta de ese Templo es lograr que los humanos y los Yokai puedan vivir pacíficamente entre ellos.

Y teniendo en cuenta de que Naruto es mitad humano, eso hace a nuestro héroe una muestra perfecta del que es posible la unión entre un humano y un Yokai.

Debido a eso Naruto rápidamente se hizo amigo de los miembros del Templo, y eventualmente nuestro rubio se hizo _algo más _que un simple amigo para uno de los miembros del Templo Myouren.

"Me imagino que vienes a ver a Shou?" Pregunta amigablemente Byakuren, quien sabe muy bien que esa es una de las principales razones por las que Naruto viene al Templo.

"Así es," Responde Naruto, quien aprovecha para presentarle Kurama a Byakuren, la cual acepto con gusto al Shikigami de Naruto.

"Ella se encuentra adentro," Dice Byakuren, Naruto asiente y procede a entrar al Templo, seguido de Kurama.

Naruto procedió a mostrarle el tempo a Kurama, aprovechando que ya estaban ahí, él le presento al Kitsune a los habitantes de ese templo.

Primero Naruto le presento a Kurama a una Yokai Ratón llamada Nazrin, quien aparentemente era discípulo de Shou.

Luego Kurama conoció a una chica llamada Murasa Minamitsu, la cual era una marinera.

Después de ella, el Kitsune conoció a una chica llamada Ichirin Kumoi, la cual se notaba que era una persona tranquila, además de que ella era acompañada por una nube con cara humana llamada Unzan.

Kurama tenía que admitirlo, toda la gente de Gensokyo realmente es bastante peculiar.

"Dime, Kurama, hasta ahora que te han parecido los habitantes de este Templo?" Pregunta casualmente Naruto mientras él y Kurama continúan caminando por los pasillos del Templo.

"Interesantes, aunque me sorprende que quieran paz entre humanos y Yokai," Comenta Kurama, quien encuentra el concepto de humanos y no humanos coexistiendo en armonía un tanto difícil de creer, ya que en las Naciones Elementales eso hubiese sido prácticamente imposible.

Si los Yokai viviesen en las Naciones Elementales, eso hubiese significado conflictos con los Ninjas y las Aldeas Ninjas.

Principalmente debido a que la mayoría únicamente los hubiese visto como armas, y tratados acordemente a eso.

Y aun así, Kurama está seguro de que los humanos se empezarían a creer 'superiores' que los Yokai, y comenzarían a exterminarlos únicamente por ser diferentes.

Pero en un lugar como Gensokyo… es una gran posibilidad que los Yokai puedan convivir pacíficamente con humanos.

Naruto deja de caminar cuando el logra encontrar la habitación que estaba buscando.

"Aquí es," Dice Naruto, quien entra en la habitación, donde se encuentra una chica con cabello rubio con orejas y cola de tigre, y una especie de accesorio en la cabeza.

Y al parecer, ella estaba buscando algo.

"Buenos días, Shou-chan," Saluda Naruto.

Shou inmediatamente se da vuelta al escuchar la voz de Naruto, una sonrisa aparece en la cara de ella, y rápidamente le da un abrazo a Naruto.

"Buenos días, Naruto," Saluda felizmente la discípulo de Bishamonten.

Cuando ella lo suelta, Naruto observa por unos segundos la habitación, e inmediatamente se da cuenta de cuál es el problema.

"Volviste a perder tu Pagoda, no es así?" Pregunta Naruto, aunque el ya sabe que es así.

"Si…" Asiente Shou, mirando hacia el suelo un tanto decaída.

Naruto únicamente niega con la cabeza y suspira, ya que a pesar del pasar de tiempo, Shou sigue perdiendo con facilidad su Pagoda.

"Que es lo que voy a hacer contigo…" Murmura Naruto mientras abre un pequeño portal y mete su mano ahí dentro, a los pocos segundos el saca su mano de ahí, pero en esta ocasión el esta sostenido un objeto, un objeto que Shou puede reconocer.

"Mi pagoda," Dice felizmente Shou, la cual recibe el objeto.

"Me pregunto cómo es que puedes perderla tan fácilmente," Dice Naruto, aunque para este punto el ya está acostumbrado.

Shou luce un poco avergonzada por eso, sin embargo ella inmediatamente le da una sonrisa al rubio Yakumo.

"Gracias, Naruto tu siempre me ayudas a encontrar mi Pagoda cada vez que Nazrin está lejos como para poder ayudarme," Agradece Shou, quien luego le da un beso en la mejilla a Naruto.

"Fufufu, no hay problema," Dice Naruto con una sonrisa.

Kurama retrocedió medio paso, ya que la risa de Naruto era _bastante _similar a la de Yukari.

Naruto termina su visita en el Templo Myouren, ya habiéndoles presentado a Kurama, por lo que ahora el rubio se dirige a otro lugar.

**-Bosque Mágico-**

Nuevamente un portal se abre de la nada, y de él salen Naruto y Kurama.

"Muy bien Kurama, este lugar es conocido como el Bosque Mágico, un lugar realmente peligroso para los Humanos comunes y corrientes, pero para nosotros el lugar es un campo de juegos," Dice Naruto, quien evito todos los peligros del bosque simplemente evitándolos y usando sus portales para aparecer un una área segura.

"Si, mis instintos me dicen que este lugar es realmente un buen sitio si no quieres ser molestado," Comenta Kurama mientras observa el lugar, a él realmente le gustaría vivir ahí si el estuviese libre de sus obligaciones como Shikigami de Naruto.

"Me alegra que te guste," Dice Naruto mientras comienza a caminar en dirección a una casa, que se encuentra justo en medio del lugar, "Sin embargo estamos aquí para ver a otra de mis chicas," Dice Naruto.

Kurama únicamente camina junto a su amo, hasta llegar a la casa y tocar la puerta.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! _

La puerta se abre dentro de poco, y de ella sale una chica joven con corto cabello rubio y un vestido.

"He venido a verte, Alice-chan," Dice Naruto.

Dicha chica inmediatamente se sonroja al ver a Naruto, sin embargo ella rápidamente abre la puerta y deja entrar a Naruto.

"B-bienvenido, Naruto," Dice Alice mientras varias muñecas comienzan a aparecer, y al parecer ellas están ayudando a preparar una mesa, aparentemente para tomar Té.

Incluso las muñecas prepararon una taza para Kurama.

"Quieres pasar a tomar una tasa Te?" Ofrece amablemente Alice.

"Bueno… no tengo nada en contra," Dice Naruto, quien entra junto a Kurama.

Por la siguiente media hora, Naruto le explica a Kurama acerca de Alice, acerca de ella es una maga que se especializa en muñecas, y acerca del sueño que ella tiene, el cual consiste en poder crear una Muñeca que pueda moverse y pensar por sí misma.

Alice por su parte escucho de parte de Naruto acerca de que Kurama es su Shikigami, y de las Naciones Elementales, particularmente ella se intereso en los Ninjas que utilizan Marionetas para pelear, ya que ahí podría haber algo que la ayudase con su investigación.

Kurama pregunto como ella se había relacionado con Naruto.

Alice respondió que Naruto se apareció un día, cuando él estaba revisando el Bosque Mágico, ellos se encontraron por coincidencia, y Naruto tomo cierto interés en ella y en su trabajo. Alice se sintió alagada por eso, ya que nadie había tomado tal interés en ella.

Eventualmente Naruto se convirtió en amigo y entonces en amante de Alice, cuando ella revelo que a veces ella se sentía sola.

Después de eso Naruto acompañaba de vez en cuando a Alice, y aunque eso pareciese un gesto pequeño, realmente le llego a Alice.

Y sin que nadie del trió se diese cuenta, ya había pasado una hora.

"Bueno," Dice Naruto, quien ya se dio cuenta de que el tiempo en ese lugar se había alargado, "Creo que ya deberíamos irnos, Kurama," Dice el rubio Yakumo, a lo que Kurama asintió.

"Realmente tienes que irte tan pronto…" Dice Alice, a quien se puede notar que no le gusta la idea de que Naruto se este yendo.

"Lo siento, pero así tiene que ser," Dice Naruto, quien no le gusto ver que Alice se desaminase porque él se tenga que ir.

"Pero, si te vas… volveré a estar sola…" Murmura ella, con una voz tan suave que hace que Naruto tenga que tomar medidas más _drásticas_.

"Alice-chan…" Se escucha a Naruto decir, por lo que ella inmediatamente levanta su mirada, pero cuando Alice lo hace, es un tanto tarde como para reaccionar.

Ya que la boca de Naruto está a unos pocos centímetros de la boca de ella.

_*Chu!*_

Se escucha el sonido de un beso entre rubios.

El beso es rápido, pero aun así se podía notar que tenía bastantes sentimientos.

"Por favor, no te pongas triste," Dice Naruto mientras él y Kurama caminan hacia la puerta, "Te prometo regresar cuando tenga tiempo libre, hasta entonces cuídate," Y con eso dicho, Naruto dejo la casa de Alice, dejándola a ella bastante sonrojada.

"Ahhh… el realmente es especial," Murmura Alice mientras sus muñecas Shanghai y Hourai comienzan a retirar las tasas de Te.

Por otra parte se puede ver a un portal recién abierto en las afueras de la casa de Alice, por el cual Naruto y Kurama usan para llegar a su próximo destino.

**-Gran Bosque Yokai -**

En otro de los bosques de Gensokyo se puede apreciar un portal abriéndose en el aire.

"Y que lugar es este?" Pregunta Kurama, quien rápidamente sale del portal de su Maestro.

"Este es el Gran Bosque Yokai, aquí es donde viven varios Yokai," Explica Naruto.

En ese momento Naruto comienza a escanear sus alrededores mientras cierra sus ojos, como si estuviese intentando sentir algo.

"Que estás haciendo?" Pregunta Kurama.

"Estoy intentado sentir un tipo especial de energía… esa energía es de Maldiciones y Mala Suerte," Explica Naruto, quien parece haber encontrado algo, por lo que comienza a caminar hacia el sur.

"Y porque quieres acercarte a ese tipo de energía? Acaso quieres que quedemos maldecidos!? " Pregunta Kurama, sabiendo muy bien que a veces Naruto hace cosas como esta sin ninguna razón aparente.

"Descuida," Responde Naruto, quien no está para nada preocupado, "Nosotros podemos acercarnos sin ningún problema, ya que gracias a mis poderes puedo redirigir toda la mala suerte hacia otro lugar," Dice casualmente Naruto, ganándose la atención de Kurama.

"Oh? Y cuál podría ser ese lugar?" Pregunta un interesado Kurama, ya que su instinto le dice que la respuesta le va a gusta.

Y Naruto no lo decepciona.

"Konoha," Es la respuesta de Naruto.

**-Mientras Tanto en Konoha-**

En Konoha, la situación no esta tan bien…

Ya han pasado doce años desde el ataque del Kyuubi, en donde el Biju desapareció sin ningún rastro, dejando a Konoha en una desventaja en comparación a las otras Aldeas Ninjas.

Y por si eso no fuera poco, no mucho después de que se hubiesen llevado al Kyuubi, una ola de mala suerte comenzó a afectar a Konoha.

Por los últimos doce años, varios negocios y tratados con otros Países han fallado, usualmente por circunstancias que son pura coincidencia.

Como por ejemplo en una ocasión, Minato estaba entrenando a su hija, y por accidente ella fallo un Rasengan, el cual destruyo un árbol, y para hacerlo peor la parte superior de ese árbol termino impactando con la Residencia de la Familia Namikaze, destruyendo una muralla y arruinando algunos pergaminos con varios Jutsus.

Y en otra, una tormenta hizo que la mayoría de los comerciantes que iban hacia Konoha se regresasen a sus casas, lo que dejo por un rato a Konoha sin muchas cosas.

Y en una todavía más sorprendente, Jiraiya iba a darle un reporte importante a Minato, y de la nada un _rayo _cayó en la cabeza del Sannin, quemando el reporte, y haciendo que Jiraiya olvidase que se suponía que tenia escrito.

Y como si fuese poco, un ligero terremoto rompió varias cañerías, las mas importante fue la del sector del Clan Uchiha, donde el lugar termino por inundarse, y arruinando a varios de los pergaminos con los Jutsus del Clan.

En otras palabras… estos han sido unos años terribles!

"Que es lo que está pasando…" Dice Minato, quien ahora está lidiando con todavía más papeleo que antes.

Y por alguna razón… ese chico que llevo al Kyuubi hace años le viene a la mente al Yondaime, es como si Minato supiese que ese chico está relacionado con la Mala Suerte que esta atormentando a Konoha.

"Hokage-sama!" Se escucha la voz de un ANBU, quien inmediatamente aparece en la ventana de la oficina.

Minato da un suspiro, ya que esta escena ya se ha vuelto algo común.

"Que paso ahora?" Pregunta cansadamente el Yondaime.

"Hubo un incendio en la Academia! Aparentemente uno de los estudiantes intento hacer un Jutsu de Fuego, pero termino causando una incendio accidental!" Explica el ANBU, quien inmediatamente desaparece en un _Shunshin_.

Minato únicamente puede poner su mano sobre su cara en señal de frustración.

"Algún día se terminara esta mala suerte…?" Le dice Minato a prácticamente nadie, y luego procede a dirigirse hacia la Academia.

Lo que Minato no sabía, era que el destino de Konoha cambiaria, pero probablemente para peor…

**-De Regreso Con Naruto y Kurama-**

En medio del bosque se puede ver una escena, una escena que nadie hubiese pensado posible.

Kurama, quien una vez fue conocido como el temido Kyuubi no Kitsune, esta abrazando a Naruto.

"Sabes… se que al principio yo odiaba ser tu Shikigami," Dice Kurama, mientras sus brazos siguen enrollados alrededor de su Maestro, "Pero ahora realmente siento que esto podría funcionar! Naruto-sama, prometo servirte! Juro que te seguiré hacia los confines del mundo!" Exclama Kurama, quien tiene un leve rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Naruto únicamente se queda ahí por unos segundos, con una mirada en sus ojos que indica que el está perplejo por la reacción de Kurama.

Sin embargo el rubio rápidamente sonríe y acaricia levemente la cabeza de Kurama (Con orejas incluidas).

"Yo también te quiero, Kurama," Dice Naruto.

Entonces Kurama suelta a Naruto, y ambos continúan yendo hacia donde tenían pensado ir.

**XzXzX**

Ahora nos encontramos en un Lago, el cual está ubicado en el Gran Bosque Yokai, y en el borde del lago se puede apreciar a una chica.

Esa chica lleva un vestido rojo, además de tener muchos lazos rojos decorando su cabello, y una parte de su pelo está atada con un moño debajo de su mentón, y por ultimo ella tenía cabello de color verdoso.

Esa chica es Hina Kagiyama, una Diosa de las Maldiciones.

En estos momentos ella está mirando pensativamente a su reflexión en el Lago.

Últimamente Hina se ha sentido un tanto sola, a pesar de que usualmente ella evita a los demás humanos y Yokai, para evitar que ellos se vean afectados por la Mala Suerte que causaría estar alrededor de ella.

Sin embargo, ahora ella se siente sola debido a que la persona que usualmente le hace compañía no se encuentra.

Ya que… es debido a la influencia de esa persona, quien no está afectado por la Mala Suerte que ella emite, que Hina se ha sentido más feliz y activa.

"Me pregunto cuándo volveré a verte…" Murmura Hina, pensando en aquella persona especial, "Naruto…" Ella dice el nombre de su amado.

"Dijiste mi nombre?" Se escucha una voz detrás de Hina, una voz con la que ella es muy familiar.

Hina inmediatamente se voltea para encontrar a un sonriente Naruto.

Ella no pierde nada de tiempo e inmediatamente le da un abrazo al rubio.

"Vamos, Hina-chan, ya estoy aquí, así que por favor, sonríe," Dice Naruto mientras da una leve caricia en la cabeza a Hina.

Kurama los estaba mirando, manteniendo unos pocos pasos de distancia, el podía sentir una energía siendo emitida de esa chica de cabello verde, la cual por alguna razón desaparece antes de poder tocar a Naruto.

Y no solo Naruto, aquella energía desaparece ante cierto rango alrededor de esa chica.

"Entonces, vas a decirme como la conociste?" Pregunta Kurama, ganándose la atención del par, y haciendo que su presencia sea notada por Hina.

Naruto le explica a Kurama acerca de que Hina es una diosa de las Maldiciones, y que ella acumula Mala Suerte y Desgracias, pero a ella no le afectan, pero si a aquellos que se acerquen a ella.

Por lo que ella intento mantenerse alejada de los demás, para protegerlos de la Mala Suerte.

Sin embargo Naruto apareció un día, y a pesar de lo que ella dijese, el insistió en acercarse a Hina.

Hina se sorprendió al ver que Naruto no sufría ningún efecto causado por la Mala Suerte.

Naruto le explico que él había usado sus poderes con los Bordes para transportar toda esa Mala Suerte a otro lugar.

Hina se sorprendió por eso, pero aun así le pregunto a Naruto donde había ido a parar toda la Mala Suerte.

Naruto le respondió que la Mala Suerte y Desgracias habían ido a parar a 'ningún lugar importante'.

De hecho Naruto le aseguro a Hina que ahora ella podía relacionarse con los demás sin causar ningún problema, ya que la Mala Suerte no los afectaría.

Sin embargo, Hina todavía tiene problemas para aceptar eso, ya que ella todavía tiene miedo de que los demás se vean afectados, aun cuando Naruto aseguro que ese ya no es el caso.

Y fue precisamente esa bondad lo que hizo que Naruto se enamorase de Hina.

Hina por otra parte se enamoro de Naruto porque él puede estar con ella sin ser afectado por la Mala Suerte, y además el realmente quiere pasar tiempo con ella.

"Ya veo," Dice Kurama después de escuchar toda la historia, Naruto había aprovechado para presentarlo, "Realmente parece como algo que haría mi Maestro," Dice el Kyuubi.

"Entonces," Comienza a hablar Naruto, quien mira a Hina mientras habla, "Hina-chan, quieres venir con nosotros a ver a las chicas que todavía me falta presentarle a Kurama?" Ofrece Naruto.

Sin embargo ella únicamente niega con la cabeza.

"Lo siento, pero ahora mismo no puedo," Se disculpa la Diosa de las Maldiciones, "Dentro de un rato mas tendré que ir a recolectar mas Mala Suerte," Dice Hina.

Naruto únicamente asiente.

"Está bien," Dice Naruto mientras el abre un Portal, "Pero recuerda que puedes acompañarme siempre que quieras," Y con eso él desaparece junto con Kurama.

Hina se quedo mirando el lugar donde se encontraba Naruto.

"Quizás debería hacerle caso…" Se dice ella a sí misma, "Quizás debería comenzar a interactuar con los demás más frecuentemente," Y con eso dicho Hina se aleja.

Ya que ella tiene Mala Suerte que recolectar.

**-Scarlet Devil Mansion, (Sótano)-**

En el sótano de la Scarlet Devil Mansion podemos apreciar a una chica, esa chica se encuentra en una habitación llena de juguetes rotos.

Ella es una chica de cabello rubio y ojos escarlata, quien además tiene en su espalda algo que parecen ser alas.

Esa chica es Flandre Scarlet, la hermana menor de Remilia Scarlet, quien es la dueña de la Mansión.

En este momento ella se siente aburrida, ya que una vez más ha sido encerrada en el sótano, esta vez por accidentalmente destruir una muralla de la Mansión con sus poderes.

De hecho, a ella le encantaría que cierta persona se encontrase ahí para que él le haga compañía a ella.

"Naruto…" Dice ella, esperando como si por arte de magia él fuera a aparecer.

"Me llamaste?" Se escucha una voz en la habitación, una voz que no estaba ahí antes, ya que únicamente Flandre se encontraba en esa habitación, "Flandre-chan?" Pregunta una vez más la voz.

Flandre dirige su atención al origen de esa voz, la cual es Naruto, quien esta sonriéndole a ella.

Pero lo digno de mención es que Naruto se encuentra en medio de uno de sus portales, únicamente con la parte superior de su cuerpo afuera, dando a entender que él no tiene la más mínima intención de salir.

"Naruto!" Exclama felizmente la vampiro, quien inmediatamente se lanza hacia Naruto.

Naruto la recibe en sus brazos.

"Juzgando por el hecho de que estas aquí en lugar de afuera significa que hiciste algo y tu hermana te castigo por eso," Dice Naruto, sabiendo que él está en lo cierto.

Flandre asiente.

"En ese caso…" Comienza a hablar Naruto, algo en su tono de voz da a indicar que a él le está gustando la situación, "Que te parece si nos escapamos por un rato?" Ofrece Naruto, abriendo su portal todavía más, para hacer énfasis.

Flandre sonríe todavía más ante eso.

Esto será divertido!

**-En Las Afueras Del Lago de la Niebla-**

En la costa del Lago de la Niebla, podemos ver una escena muy peculiar.

Ahí se encuentra Kurama sentado en el pasto, descansando en la sombra de un árbol.

Pero lo digno de mención era que él no estaba solo, a su lado se encontraban dos chicas, las cuales estaban jugando a su alrededor.

La primera era una chica de corto cabello rubio con un moño rojo y ojos rojos, que además viste un vestido negro.

Esa chica es Rumia, la Yokai de la Oscuridad.

La segunda chica es una de corto cabello verde, la cual lleva un sombrero en su cabeza, además de tener en su cuerpo lo que parece ser una serie de cables, los cuales están conectados a un tercer ojo, el cual está cerrado.

Esa chica es Koishi Komeiji.

Y la razón por la que ambas están jugando alrededor de Kurama es bastante simple.

Es porque Naruto le ordeno a Kurama que las entretuviese por un rato.

Verán, Naruto se encontró con Koishi en uno de los caminos de Gensokyo, y de casualidad Rumia se encontraba cerca, por lo que ambas decidieron acompañar al rubio cuando este revelo que iba a visitar a Flandre.

Naruto le explico a Kurama que él conoció a Koishi, Rumia y Flandre de manera sencilla, simplemente el las conoció y se pusieron a jugar, por lo que rápidamente se hicieron amigos, y después algo más…

"Siento haberlas hecho esperar," Se escucha la voz de Naruto, quien sale de su Portal junto a Flandre, la cual rápidamente va hacia Rumia y Koishi.

"Te tardaste," Responde Kurama, quien se ve un poco molesto por tener que haberse quedado a cuidar a Rumia y a Koishi.

"Lo siento," Responde Naruto, aunque se puede notar que él no se siente culpable en lo absoluto.

"Naruto," Se escucha la voz de Koishi, quien junto a Rumia y Flandre están observando al rubio.

"Vamos a jugar?" Pregunta emocionadamente Flandre.

Naruto solo asiente con una sonrisa.

A pesar de tener más de cien años, a todos ellos les encanta actuar de manera infantil, ya que a diferencia de los humanos, los Yokai pueden darse el lujo de eso, debido a que ellos pueden vivir por mucho más tiempo.

Por las siguientes dos horas Naruto y las chicas juegan en los Bordes del Lago, mientras Kurama miraba todo eso con una sonrisa, ya que él nunca hubiese pensado que él podría ver una escena como esa sin estar sellado.

Al final Naruto y las chicas terminaron de jugar, y estaban descansando bajo la sombra del árbol que estaba al lado del de Kurama.

"Fue divertido," Dice felizmente Flandre.

"Es verdad," Dice Koishi, quien tiene una sonrisa en su cara.

"Estar con Naruto es muy divertido!" Exclama Rumia.

Naruto por su parte se pone en frente de las tres, y procede a darles un beso en la boca a las tres chicas.

"En ese caso deberíamos reunirnos los tres más seguido," Dice Naruto, quien le da una leve seña a Kurama, "De hecho conozco el perfecto lugar para que sea nuestro próximo campo de juegos…" Dice Naruto con una sonrisa.

Y en Konoha, todos los miembros Consejo (Especialmente Danzo) sintieron escalofríos.

"Flandre-chan, déjame llevarte de regreso, ya que nos meteríamos en problemas si tu hermana se diese cuenta de lo que paso," Y con eso Naruto se lleva a Flandre de regreso, no sin antes despedirse de Rumia y Koishi.

Y con eso el día de Naruto y Kurama continúa.

**-Rio Sanzu-**

En el Rio Sanzu, el lugar donde las Almas de los muertos deben de cruzar para llegar al otro lado y ser juzgados por el Enma, se encuentra un bote.

Ese bote esta específicamente en el medio del Rio, y solo hay una persona en el.

Esa persona es una chica, la cual parece estar durmiendo, pero en realidad esta despierta.

Ella tiene cabello rojo, y lleva un vestido azul.

Esa chica es Komachi Onozuka, una Shinigami.

Y ella está aprovechando ahora para descansar, ya que su jefa se encuentra ocupada.

Sin embargo… ahora mismo se siente un poco solitaria.

Pero afortunadamente para Komachi, sus problemas de falta de compañía se solucionaran inmediatamente.

"Como esta tu descanso? Komachi-chan," Se escucha a una voz con la que Komachi está muy familiarizada.

"Bastante relajante, aunque un poco aburrido, Naruto," Dice Komachi sin siquiera cambiar su posición.

"En ese caso aquí me tienes para hacerlo más interesante!" Dice el rubio Yakumo, quien usa uno de sus Portales para sacar varios bocadillos.

Kurama también estaba ahí, por lo que él se hace un espacio en los bordes del bote.

Por el siguiente rato Komachi tiene una amigable charla con Naruto y Kurama, en la cual ella menciona que Naruto la conoció cuando él estaba buscando un lugar para esconderse de Ran después de una broma fallida, la cual ocasiono un pequeño 'accidente' en el mundo real.

A Naruto le gusto la personalidad relajada de Komachi, y los dos se hicieron muy buenos amigos, para después llevar la relación al siguiente nivel.

"Y así fue como ella y yo nos hicimos pareja," Termina de contar Naruto mientras toma un mordisco de unos nachos.

El los descubrió en el 'Mundo Exterior', y terminaron por gustarle, también a Komachi, quien quedo curiosa porque ese tipo de bocadillos existían en el Mundo Exterior.

"Con mi trabajo no hay muchos chicos para interactuar," Explica Komachi mientras toma un sorbo de su lata de bebida con gas, "Por lo que Naruto fue una opción desde el inicio, además el es un chico muy interesante, y cuando me di cuenta ya me había enamorado de él," Dice la Shinigami con un leve sonrojo en su cara.

"Tú nunca dejas de sorprenderme," Dice Kurama, quien se está comiendo una bolsa de papas fritas, "Pero siento que algún día me acostumbrare a este tipo de cosas," Y con eso el Kyuubi vuelve a comer su comida chatarra.

"Sabes, Komachi-chan," Comienza a hablar Naruto, "Dentro de unos días estoy planeando ir a un lugar para pasar el rato, y me preguntaba si tú querías venir," Ofrece Naruto.

Komachi simplemente asiente.

"No hay problema, además sería bueno un cambio de escenario de vez en cuando," Dice una sonriente Shinigami.

Después de hablar por un rato más, Naruto y Kurama se dirigen al último destino del día.

**-Senkai-**

Ya es de noche en Gensokyo, Naruto y Kurama se la pasaron todo el día conociendo a las chicas de Naruto.

Sin embargo todavía falta una chica antes de poder terminar satisfactoriamente el día.

Y como siempre, un Portal aparece en el aire.

"Muy bien," Dice Naruto, quien aprovecha para estirarse, este ha sido un día agotador, "Kurama, este lugar es el ultimo del día, y después podremos ir a casa a descansar," Con eso Naruto avanza hacia un dojo que se encuentra en frente de ellos.

Kurama también aprovecha para estirarse un poco, y entonces él sigue a su Maestro.

Sin embargo una voz se escucha antes de que ellos pudiesen entrar al dojo.

"Así que decidiste aparecer a una hora como esta, Naruto," Se escucha la voz de una mujer, sin embargo la voz de esa mujer lleva un aire de carisma.

Naruto sonríe ante esa voz.

"No podía olvidarte a ti, Miko-chan," Responde el rubio, quien se fija su mirada para ver a una chica en las puertas del dojo.

Ahí se encuentra una chica con cabello marrón claro, los cuales parecen cuernos debido a la manera en la que están, también lleva algo similar a un audífono en sus orejas, ella lleva un vestido purpura y un chaleco blanco.

Ella es Toyosatomimi no Miko, una Taoísta.

Miko invita a Naruto y a Kurama a cenar, cosa que ambos aceptan, ahí Kurama conoce a dos chicas, la primera una de cabello blanco llamada Mononobe no Futo y las segunda una de cabello verde que en lugar de piernas tenia la cola de un fantasma, ella se llamaba Soga no Tojiko.

Ahí Naruto le explico a Kurama acerca de este grupo, y su enemistad con el Templo Myouren, sin embargo gracias a Naruto ahora las cosas están más pacificas entre ambos lados.

Además de que el rubio le había prometido a Miko un nuevo lugar para que ella pudiese esparcir el Taoísmo, y en donde ella podría convertirse nuevamente en una líder.

Y en ese momento, varios de los Kage y poderosos Ninjas de las Naciones Elementales sintieron escalofríos, como si un poderoso cambio estuviese por llegar y no hubiese manera de detenerlo.

"Miko-chan, después de que haya logrado 'suavizar' el lugar a donde pienso ir, entonces planeo llevarte para que comiences tu plan," Dice Naruto, quien acaba de terminar de comer junto a Kurama, quien también termino.

"Muy bien," Responde Miko, quien le da un beso en la mejilla al rubio, "Esperare ansiosamente por eso," Dice ella, Miko sabe Naruto cumplirá con su palabra.

Después de despedirse de Miko, Futo y Tojiko, Naruto y Kurama finalmente deciden regresar a casa.

**-Residencia Yakumo-**

Naruto se encuentra descansado en su habitación después de un día tan exhaustivo.

Kurama hace lo mismo que su maestro, ya que él se cansa más rápido con su cuerpo actual.

Cuando ellos regresaron fueron recibidos por Chen, quien luego los guio hacia las demás.

Kurama comenzó a ayudar a Ran con unos pocos deberes, ya que a pesar de estar cansado, el no podía dejar que Ran hiciese todo el trabajo.

Además de que nadie sabe (A excepción de Naruto y Yukari,) que Kurama tiene sentimientos por Ran.

Naruto por su parte discutió algo en privado con Yukari, y cuando salió el estaba llevando un papel en su mano y una sonrisa en su cara.

A sí que luego de una pequeña charla en familia, los miembros de la Familia Yakumo se fueron a dormir.

Naruto esta acostado en su cama y Kurama esta acostado…

Junto a Naruto, ambos durmiendo en la misma cama…

"Repítemelo… porque tengo que dormir contigo!?" Exclama Kurama, aunque él lo hace en voz baja para no despertar a nadie.

"Porque tenía ganas de dormir con alguien," Responde Naruto, quien se cierra sus ojos, "Y estoy muy cansado, por lo que no puedo ir a dormir con Kaa-chan como siempre lo hago,".

"A veces juro que tú tienes complejo de madre…" Murmura Kurama.

Pero entonces el recuerda el papel que Naruto traía consigo.

"Oye Naruto-sama," Comienza a hablar Kurama, "Que es lo que hay en ese papel que te entrego Yukari-sama?" Pregunta el Kyuubi.

"Ah, ese papel?" Pregunta un Naruto que está a punto de quedarse dormido, "Es un papel que con el consentimiento de Kaa-chan me permite establecer oficialmente el 'Clan Yakumo'," Y las últimas palabras que él dice son unas que le darán a Kurama una de las mejores noches de sueño de su vida.

"Ya que planeo establecerlo en Konoha, así que debemos descansar bien para mañana…" Y con eso dicho Naruto finalmente se queda dormido.

Kurama por otra parte tiene una gran sonrisa en su cara, ya que su experiencia con Gensokyo y sus habitantes, además de su propio Maestro le dan una ligera idea de lo que le aguarda a Konoha.

Y le encanta!

Por lo que el procede a dormir también, ya que si lo que dijo Naruto es verdad, entonces él tiene que estar al cien por cien para mañana.

"Ahora lo digo con toda claridad, tu realmente eres mi Maestro…" Y con eso Kurama se queda dormido, y sin darse cuenta al enrolla uno de sus brazos al cuerpo de Naruto.

Y esa misma noche, la mayoría de Konoha tuvo pesadillas, como si una gran tormenta estuviese por venir y destruir el lugar.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían… era que una tormenta hubiese sido mejor a lo que realmente iba a ocurrir…

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Y aquí tenemos el cap de esta historia, que al parecer realmente les gusto.

Como lo habrán notado esto se enfoca mas en Naruto y sus relaciones en Gensokyo, principalmente con las chicas a las cual él tiene como pareja.

Así que las voy a nombrar todas para aclararlo:

Kaguya, Reisen, Kogasa, Shou, Alice, Hina, Flandre, Rumia, Koishi, Komachi y Toyosatomimi no Miko.

Por otra parte decidí hacer a Kurama un hombre, ya que Naruto está rodeado de demasiadas chicas, y el necesita una figura masculina de vez en cuando.

Y por si les interesa, Kurama será emparejado con Ran, ya que ambos son Zorros de Nueve Colas.

El próximo capítulo lidiara con el regreso de Naruto a Konoha.

Nos vemos!


	3. Borde 02: Konoha

**Borde 02: Konoha**

**-Konohagakure no Sato-**

Un día pacifico.

Esas serian las mejores palabras para describir el día de hoy, un día común y corriente, ya han pasado doce años desde que el Kyuubi ataco a la Aldea, y que fuese llevado por un chico misterioso, además de la súbita ola de mala suerte que comenzó a azotar a Konoha poco tiempo después del ataque del Kyuubi.

Por alguna razón la ola de mala suerte comenzó a desaparecer hace unos pocos días, haciendo que las cosas regresasen a cómo eran antes del ataque del Kyuubi, sin embargo la gente todavía estaba nerviosa de que regresase, por lo que han estado precavidos.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los habitantes de Konoha hubiese sospechado que este sería el último día relativamente tranquilo que vivirían.

Ya que en un lugar donde nadie está vigilando, cerca de la Puerta Principal…

… aparece un Portal.

Un Portal que tiene cientos de ojos adentro.

Y de ese mismo portal salen nuestro rubio Mitad Yokai y nuestro Shikigami de largo cabello rojo y orejas y nueve colas de zorro preferidos.

Naruto Yakumo y Kurama Yakumo.

"Bueno, parece que llegamos si ningún problema," Dice Naruto mientras mira a su alrededor para confirmarlo, ya que el no ha regresado a esta Aldea desde la última vez hace tantos años (Desde su punto de vista), aunque debido a eso el tuvo que redirigir toda la Mala Suerte de Hina hacia otro lugar.

El nombre de ese lugar?

_Otogakure no Sato._

"Aun así este lugar no ha cambiado mucho," Comenta Naruto, quien se da cuenta de que Kurama no luce tan feliz de hecho su Shikigami luce como si lo último que quisiese fuera estar en Konoha.

"Pasa algo, Kurama?" Pregunta Naruto.

"No… no pasa nada…" Dice Kurama intentando ocultar sus pocas ganas de estar en esta Aldea, pero lamentablemente él no lo logra, "A quien quiero engañar? Realmente tenemos que regresar a este basurero?" Pregunta Kurama.

Naruto da un suspiro, ya que antes de venir a Konoha el escucho esa queja de parte de Kurama.

"Kurama, ya te le he dicho, estamos aquí como miembros del Clan Yakumo," Dice Naruto mientras ambos comienzan a caminar por las calles de Konoha, y como precaución Kurama oculto sus colas y orejas, ya que según Naruto aun era demasiado pronto como para revelar eso, ya que haría más difícil las negociaciones con el Hokage.

Mientras ambos iban caminando por la calle principal, la cual los llevaría hacia la Torre del Hokage. Las personas de la Aldea se detuvieron a mirar a Naruto y a Kurama, ya que ellos nunca antes habían sido vistos en Konoha, además de que ambos parecen ser gente importante, y que Kurama tenía un cabello de color rojo anaranjado, lo que podría significar una posible relación con el Clan Uzumaki.

Sin embargo los Ninjas del lugar se sentían diferentes acerca del par.

Ellos podían sentir un gran poder en ambos, pero cada uno lo emitía de manera distinta.

En el caso del chico, el parecía emitir un poder simple y leve, pero muy peligroso, ya que él se comportaba como si no estuviese en lo mas mínimo preocupado por ser atacado por alguien.

Y ese tipo de confianza… es porque él está convencido de que _nadie_ sería capaz de dañarlo.

Además de que ellos pueden sentir algo en el chico rubio… algo siniestro y sobrenatural.

Y en el caso del hombre de cabello rojo, ahí la situación es distinta, ya que el emite un poder más salvaje e incontrolable, y con tan solo observarlo, la mayoría por alguna razón asociaba a esa persona con el…

…Kyuubi.

Pero no podía ser posible, el Kyuubi se había ido, desaparecido la fatídica noche del ataque, por lo que era imposible de que el estuviese aquí, y menos aun en una forma humana, ya que el Kyuubi es únicamente una bestia salvaje que solo piensa en destruir.

Verdad?

De cualquier manera esos dos continúan caminando en dirección a la Torre del Hokage.

**-Torre del Hokage-**

Ahora nos encontramos dentro de la Torre del Hokage, donde Kurama se encuentra con su espalda sobre la pared, esperando a que Naruto termine su reunión con el Hokage.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la Torre, Naruto utilizo sus poderes para hacerle creer a la Secretaria de Minato que ellos eran personas muy importantes, los cuales habían venido a discutir un asunto de suma importancia.

Sin embargo eso tenía que ser únicamente entre Naruto y el Hokage, por lo que Kurama tenía que esperar afuera.

'_Aun así, puede que Naruto-sama lo hiciese por precaución, porque realmente seria problemático si ese estúpido Hokage me reconociese… '_ Pensó Kurama, quien sabe que las cosas se pondrían difíciles para Naruto en ese caso, ya que él esperaba proceder de manera tranquila, para no tener que lidiar con los Ninjas o con el mismísimo Hokage.

Claro está que Naruto podría derrotarlos y borrarle las memorias, pero eso tomaría tiempo y esfuerzo.

Pero cuando él estaba pensando en eso, una persona apareció en la sala.

"Muy buenos días, Kushina-sama," Saluda la secretaria.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Kurama inmediatamente reacciona y fija su mirada en dirección hacia la puerta.

"Ya te dije que no me llamases así," Responde la pelirroja con un suspiro, ya que no importa lo que ella diga, la secretaria de Minato nunca dejara de referirse a ella como 'Kushina-sama'.

Y efectivamente, sus sospechas se confirmaron, ahí se encontraba nadie más ni nadie menos que la mismísima Kushina Uzumaki, la persona quien en su tiempo fue la Jinchuuriki de Kurama.

Y de la nada… el ánimo de Kurama cambio, ya que el ahora se ve un poco mas irritado.

"Kushina-sama," Dice la secretaria cuando ella se dio cuenta de que Kushina estaba intentando dirigirse a la oficina de Minato, "Hokage-sama se encuentra en una reunión muy importante, por lo que sería mejor que usted regresase más tarde,".

Kushina asiente, por lo que ella procede a retirarse para intentar regresar en otra ocasión.

Aun así, ella se dio cuenta del hombre con cabello de color Rojo Anaranjado, el cual ella juraría que conocía de alguna parte, pero sin recordar exactamente donde.

Pero antes de que ella pudiese irse, el hombre de cabello rojo comienza a hablar.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya… pero si es la 'Despreciable Roja'," Dice Kurama, eso hace que Kushina se moleste y enfoque su atención en el Shikigami, "Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos,".

"Disculpa, pero te conozco?" Pregunta Kushina, quien no está de tan buen humor después de escuchar ese insulto, además que ella podría jurar que había escuchado la voz de ese hombre en algún otro lugar.

"No me extraña que no me reconozcas, después de todo, me fui de tu vida después de que nació esa molesta hija tuya," Dice Kurama, "Seguramente me olvidaste después de un tiempo… eso es cruel, incluso para ti, MOCOSA ROJA!" Exclama Kurama con una sonrisa.

"Como me llamaste, Imbécil!?" Exclamo Kushina, entornando en modo 'Habanero Sangriento'.

"Tal como me escuchaste… Mocosa Roja!" Decía Kurama mientras sonreía arrogantemente,

Después de eso ya no hubo palabras.

La puerta de la oficina del Hokage se abre, y de ahí salen Naruto y Minato, quienes escucharon un ruido afuera.

Ese ruido fue causado por Kurama y Kushina, quienes estaban teniendo una pelea, como si ellos fuesen hermanos o algo por el estilo.

Kushina le esta jalando el cabello a Kurama, mientras el Shikigami hace lo propio al frotarse los nudillos en la frente de Kushina, como si el fuese un bravucón.

Naruto y Minato solo pueden ver con vergüenza como Kurama y Kushina actúan como un dúo de hermanos teniendo una pelea.

"Que problemáticos…" Murmura Naruto, quien ya está pensando en un castigo apropiado para Kurama.

Y a pesar de estar en una 'pelea' con Kushina, Kurama puede sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

**-Oficina del Hokage, (5 Minutos Después)-**

Después de haber logrado detener la pelea entre Kushina y Kurama, Naruto volvió junto a Minato a la oficina.

El rubio Yakumo había enviado a Kurama a que le comprase algo para beber, en parte como la primera mitad del castigo… la segunda seria en privado.

Y ahora el regreso a la situación en la que él estaba con Minato, antes de ser interrumpidos.

Minato se encontraba mirando a Naruto con mucho cuidado y precaución, listo para llamar a sus ANBU si fuese necesario, o a sacar su Kunai especial para utilizar el _Hiraishin_, e incluso activar un sello para poder inmovilizar a Naruto.

Debido a eso ambos casi no han hablado ni una sola palabra desde que Naruto entro, excepto para que el Joven Yakumo se presentase debidamente ante Minato, ya que Minato nunca escucho el nombre de Naruto y solo se refería a él como 'ese chico'.

Naruto por su parte no hizo mucho y dejo que Minato continuase observándolo, ya que el disfrutaba ese tipo de miradas con miedo, especialmente de gente poderosa.

Pero aun así, a pesar de que Naruto lo esté disfrutando, esto tiene que terminar.

"Aun cuando me guste esa mirada que me estás dando, esa mirada que indica que me temes," Comienza a hablar Naruto, poniendo nervioso a Minato, "Estoy aquí para hablar de un asunto importante y no para buscar pelea," Finaliza de hablar Naruto.

Minato decide no intentar atacar al escuchar esas palabras, pero aun así mantiene su guardia en alto, ya que sería una idiotez el bajar la guardia ante el chico que pudo hacer que el Shinigami se retirase y luego capturar al Kyuubi.

"Aunque no es como si tu pudieses ser un desafío… a lo mas podrías ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para un leve calentamiento… y eso es si soy amable contigo…" Murmura Naruto, pero eso fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Minato lo escuchase.

O quizás lo estaba haciendo a propósito?

'_Cálmate, no te dejes guiar por tus emociones,'_ Se dice a si mismo Minato, ya que al ser el Hokage y un héroe de guerra, el no está acostumbrado a ser considerado como débil.

"Acaso vienes a regresar al Kyuubi?" Pregunta Minato, esperando que esa sea la razón por la cual Naruto haya venido.

Sin embargo Naruto solo se ríe ante esa pregunta.

"Fufufufu! Claro que no, porque debería siquiera regresar a Kurama?" Dice Naruto, "El está haciendo muy bien su rol de Shikigami, asique no tengo ninguna razón para regresarlo," Termina de hablar el joven de ojos dorados.

Sin embargo a Minato no le gusto esa respuesta.

"Por si no lo sabías, el Kyuubi es propiedad de Konoha," Dice Minato, quien aunque sabe que pelear con Naruto es mala idea, quizás todavía exista la posibilidad de convencerlo con palabras.

Pero si Minato conociese un poco mas acerca del joven Yakumo, el sabría que es inútil si quiera intentarlo.

"Oh? De veras?" Dice Naruto en un falso tono de sorpresa, "Pero si es propiedad de ustedes… entonces porque parecía que estabas a punto de sacrificarte para sellarlo?" Con esas palabras de Naruto, Minato quita su mirada de los ojos del joven Yakumo, ya que él siente lo que Naruto intenta decir.

"Pero que suerte! Todavía estas con vida y puedes estar con tu esposa e hija… me pregunto gracias a quien?" Ahora su tono de voz es uno de acusación.

Minato ahora tiene que aceptar la verdad de la situación, aun cuando Naruto se hubiese llevado el Kyuubi sin permiso de nadie… el chico todavía había salvado su vida.

Pero el Yondaime intenta ser fuerte y mantener su posición.

"Aun cuando es cierto que tu salvaste mi vida… eso no cambia el hecho de que te llevaste la propiedad de Konoha," Dice Minato.

Sin embargo eso parece haber enojado a Naruto.

"Lo dijiste de nuevo…" Murmura Naruto, pero Minato logra escucharlo.

"Que fue eso que dije?" Pregunta el Yondaime.

"Hablaste una vez mas de Kurama como si el fuese propiedad de esta Aldea!" Exclama un molesto Naruto, lo que hace que Minato se ponga nervioso y rápidamente tenga su Kunai Especial preparado por si la situación se vuelve violenta.

"Kurama no es tu propiedad, el nunca lo acepto! Fueron ustedes los que tomaron esa decisión y trataron a Kurama como si solo fuese una bestia destructiva!" Exclama el joven Yakumo, "Y aunque Kurama ahora me sirva a mí, yo le doy libertad y escucho lo que él tenga que decir," Con eso Naruto termina de hablar.

Minato se queda pensativo ante las palabras del Joven Yakumo, ya que según lo que él está diciendo, el Kyuubi tiene un nombre, el cual es 'Kurama', y aparentemente ahora le está sirviendo a él.

"Aun cuando digas eso… todavía tengo mi deber como Hokage…" Intenta decir Minato, pero rápidamente es interrumpido por Naruto.

"No me importa, Kurama no es propiedad de esta aldea, y si tienes algún problema con eso…" Dice suavemente Naruto, quien comienza a invocar varios de sus Portales, los cuales tienen cientos de ojos adentro.

"…Siempre puedo quitarte tu vida, ya que es gracias a mi que todavía estas en este mundo, entonces será gracias a mi que desaparezcas de este mundo," Esas palabras son dichas de tal manera, que Minato termina paralizado del miedo, ya que la presencia de esos cientos de ojos en los Portales mas los ojos dorados de Naruto y la presencia sobrenatural del Joven Yakumo. Fueron suficientes como para hacer que un Kage se asuste.

Después de varios segundos de silencio, Minato finalmente encuentra el coraje para poder hablar.

"Muy bien… quizás podamos llegar a un acuerdo," Dice finalmente el Yondaime, su instinto le estaba rogando que no se enfrentase a Naruto.

Naruto sonríe ante esas palabras y hace desaparecer sus Portales, para luego sacar un papel de sus bolsillos.

"Solo tienes que aceptar los términos de este contrato, y Konoha tendrá un nuevo Clan!" Dice felizmente Naruto, la seriedad que el tenia hace unos momentos parecía haberse esfumando.

Y Minato únicamente leyó los términos del contrato… y cuando lo hizo únicamente pudo cubrir su cara con su mano en señal de frustración.

Ya que él sabe que los próximos días serán los más duros.

**XzXzX**

Naruto estaba caminando felizmente por las calles de Konoha, mientras que Kurama caminaba a su lado.

La discusión con Minato termino hace una hora, y aunque nadie sabe de lo que hablaron, cuando Naruto salió el tenia una sonrisa en se cara.

Kurama deduce que Naruto obtuvo lo que quería y el Hokage accedió a sus términos.

"Te vez bastante feliz," Comenta Kurama, mientras se pregunta a donde planea ir Naruto.

"Claro que estoy feliz," Responde Naruto, "Ya que el Hokage amablemente accedió a todos mis términos, incluso a _oficialmente declarar que el Kyuubi no es propiedad de Konoha,_" Esa última parte llamo la atención de Kurama.

"En serio lograste convencerlo de eso?" Pregunta Kurama con una sonrisa, pero él no está muy sorprendido por eso, ya que él ha visto cosas más impresionantes en Gensokyo, además de que él sabe de lo que es capaz Naruto, por eso el Shikigami sabía que su Maestro no tardaría mucho en asegurar que Konoha no pudiese reclamarlo a él como 'propiedad de la aldea'.

"Fue un poco difícil, pero al cabo de unos minutos el termino aceptando," Por la forma en la que Naruto lo dice, a Kurama le hubiese encantado estar ahí.

Entonces Kurama recuerda algo que él tenía ganas de preguntarle a Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, hacia donde nos dirigimos?" Pregunta el Shikigami.

"Nos dirigimos al nuevo complejo del Clan Yakumo," Dice el rubio con una sonrisa.

"Complejo?" Pregunta un curioso Kurama, ya que ellos no han estado ni siquiera un día en Konoha, por lo que un Complejo no podría estar listo tan rápido, sin embargo Kurama rápidamente entiende el mensaje de su Maestro, "A menos que tu…" Pero el es interrumpido por Naruto, quien termina por él.

"Así es, con el uso de mis poderes ya transporte el Nuevo Complejo del Clan Yakumo a una buena zona de esta Aldea," Pero las siguientes palabras Naruto las dice con ese tono que da a indicar que el hizo algo de dudosa moralidad, "Pero para hacerlo tuve que _reubicar _a varias personas, pero con unos pocos Portales fue fácil hacerlo,".

Kurama no pregunta exactamente lo que paso, ya que su instinto le dice que él no guerra conocer los detalles.

Así que los dos miembros del Clan Yakumo se dirigen a su nuevo hogar.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que una importante reunión se estaba llevando a cabo en estos instantes.

**-Sala de Reuniones del Consejo-**

En este momento se encuentra Minato reunido con los líderes de varios de los Clanes Ninjas de Konoha.

Por otra parte se encuentra ahí también varias personas de otros sectores de Konoha, los cuales forman el consejo civil.

Luego se encuentra Danzou, junto a Koharu y Homura, ellos forman otra sección del consejo.

Todos ellos están curiosos de la razón por la cual el Yondaime los ha llamado, ya que según él, este tema era algo urgente.

"Hokage-sama," Habla un miembro del Consejo Civil, "Porque no llamo con tanta urgencia? Recuerde que nosotros estamos ocupados, ya que una vez más hubo otro incidente que nos costó otro tratado," Dice con irritación esa ultima parte, irritación compartida por los demás miembros del consejo, ya que como siempre, la ola de mala suerte sigue arruinando los negocios.

Incluso algunos creen que esa mala suerte es obra de un ser maligno…

…Pero quien podría ser tan retorcido como para condenar a toda una aldea a sufrir de Mala Suerte?

**-Con Naruto y Kurama-**

"Acho!" Estornuda súbitamente Naruto.

"Estas bien Naruto-sama? No te enfermaste?" Pregunta Kurama, quien a pesar de hacer la pregunta, duda que alguien como su Maestro sea capaz de enfermarse.

"No lo creo," Responde Naruto, quien reconoce ese tipo de estornudos, "Puede que alguien esté hablando de mi," Sugiere el rubio.

"Considerando lo que has hecho hasta ahora, es algo muy posible," Concluye Kurama.

Con eso ambos continúan caminando como si nada.

**-De Regreso con Minato y el Consejo-**

"Estoy consciente de ello, pero las noticias que tengo que darles son algo urgente," Dice Minato.

"En ese caso dilo ya, recuerda que muchos de nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer," Dice Danzou, su tono de voz da a entender que el no respeta mucho a Minato.

Minato decide ignorar la falta de respeto que Danzou está mostrando, ya que hay asuntos más importantes de los cuales hay que encargarse.

"A decir verdad la razón por la que los llame es para darles un anuncio," Dice el Yondaime, aumentando la expectativa de los presentes.

Incluso hay quienes esperan que sea una buena noticia, como que la Mala Suerte de Konoha se esté yendo por fin.

Minato da un buen suspiro antes de revelarlo, ya que él puede predecir cual será la reacción.

"Mi anuncio es que un nuevo Clan acaba de ser oficialmente declarado parte de Konoha," Dice finalmente Minato.

Y como el predijo, los miembros del Consejo Civil inmediatamente comenzaron a hablar en voz alta.

Los miembros del Consejo Shinobi se quedaron quietos, pensando en las palabras que Minato acaba de decir.

Danzou por otra parte luce pensativo, como si ya estuviese planificando que hacer con ese nuevo Clan, planeando ver si ellos tienen una _Kekkei Gekai_ que él pueda usar para aumentar el poder de ROOT.

"Silencio!" Exclama Minato, haciendo callar al Consejo Civil.

"Hokage-sama, porque no nos dijo antes que un Clan planeaba unirse a Konoha?" Pregunta Koharu, ya que usualmente ese proceso tarda unas semanas para llevarse a cabo, por lo que ellos deberían haberlo sabido antes.

"Eso es porque ese Clan se unió el día de hoy, y ni siquiera yo había escuchado hablar de ellos anteriormente, simplemente uno de sus miembros vino y ya tenía un papel con todo lo necesario para hacer la transferencia," Explica Minato.

"Esto se siente problemático, en ese caso, cual es el nombre de ese Clan?" Pregunta Shikaku Nara.

"Ese Clan se llama: Clan Yakumo," Dice Minato.

Con eso dicho varios de los miembros del consejo comienzan a murmurar entre ellos, ya que ninguno ha escuchado hablar de un Clan con ese nombre, ni siquiera una mención o incluso una familia con ese nombre.

Finalmente es Danzou quien termina con ese silencio al preguntar algo que la mayoría estaba interesado en saber.

"Cuáles son las habilidades de ese Clan? Ya que si se van a unir a Konoha, necesitamos saber lo que pueden hacer," Con eso dicho Danzo se prepara para escuchar la respuesta de Minato y saber si él podrá beneficiarse de las habilidades que ese nuevo Clan tenga.

Minato da un suspiro, ya que esto será difícil de explicar.

"Según lo que tengo entendido, el poder de ese Clan radica… mayoritariamente en manipular la realidad," Y con eso el Consejo Civil comenzó a alzar la voz una vez más.

Entre lo que se puede escuchar hay demandas para que el Clan Yakumo inmediatamente ponga a sus miembros más jóvenes en la Academia, mientras que otros exigen que hayan matrimonios arreglados en ese preciso instante.

Por otra parte los miembros del Consejo Shinobi están más silenciosos, ya que considerando el mundo en el que viven y el tipo de cosas que existen, no cabe duda que una habilidad tan peligrosa podría existir.

Danzou ya está comenzando a planear el posible secuestro de uno de los miembros de ese Clan para fortalecer a ROOT.

Después de unos segundos más de escuchar al Consejo Civil alzando la voz, Minato decide detenerlo.

"Silencio!" Vuelve a exclamar el Hokage, y una vez más tiene el efecto deseado, "Ya sé lo que están planeando, pero no va a funcionar, ya que el Clan Yakumo solo cuenta con dos miembros con esa habilidad, y uno de esos dos no vivirá en Konoha, dejando únicamente a un chico como el representante del Clan," Dice Minato.

"En ese caso tenemos que asegurarnos de que ese poder no se pierda, por lo que sugiero que pongamos a ese chico en-" Intenta hablar Koharu, pero ella es rápidamente interrumpida por Minato.

"Eso únicamente se aplica si la persona en cuestión es el último miembro de su Clan, y ese chico clarifico que su madre todavía está con vida, pero que ella prefiere quedarse en la residencia principal del Clan," Dice el Yondaime, "Además de que el chico que está representando el Clan me dijo muy claramente que el ya tiene a sus chica y que él _no_ _esta interesado en las humanas que un lugar como este pueda ofrecer,_" Cuando Minato puso cierto énfasis en esas últimas palabras, los miembros de Consejo Shinobi sabían que había un significado especial.

"Eso último lo dijiste como si ese chico no fuese humano," Dice Fugaku Uchiha, haciendo que la atención se centrase en Minato.

"Eso es porque él no es un humano… el es un Mitad Yokai y Mitad Humano… el es un hibrido," Revela Minato.

Y una vez más se escucha al Concejo Civil alzar la voz, y en esta ocasión para pedir la muerte del representante de Clan Yakumo.

"Hokage-sama, como puede permitir que esa _abominación_ ponga un solo pie en esta Aldea!?" Exclama uno de los miembros del Consejo Civil.

Incluso los miembros del Consejo Shinobi se ven nerviosos ante la noción de un hibrido viviendo entre ellos.

La razón de esa actitud es que la mayoría en las Naciones Elementales tiende asociar a los Yokai con los Biju, los cuales son vistos como bestias de destrucción que únicamente sirven para ser selladas en algunos humanos para convertirse en las armas de sus respectivas Aldeas.

Y aun más el hecho de que un humano se atreviese a tener un hijo con un Yokai, ya que ellos lo consideran como un insulto para la humanidad.

"Entiendo cómo se sienten, pero lamentablemente Naruto, el cual es el nombre del representante del Clan, tiene algo a demás de sus poderes que me hizo aceptarlo, algo que nosotros necesitamos tener," Con eso dicho Minato se prepara para darles la mayor revelación de todas.

"Ya que el Kyuubi ahora es propiedad del Clan Yakumo, para ser más específicos es el Shikigami personal de Naruto," Y ahora la respuesta vino de todos los presentes.

"QUE!?" Preguntan al unisonó todos los presentes en la sala (A excepción de Minato).

"Así es, una de las condiciones para aceptar que el Clan Yakumo se establezca en la Aldea… era aceptar que el Kyuubi era propiedad de Naruto, y que Konoha perdía todo su poder sobre el Biju," Explica Minato, mientras que Danzou rápidamente salió de su sorpresa y empezó a interrogar a Minato.

"Cómo pudiste aceptar eso!? Es que acaso no sabes que el Kyuubi ha sido propiedad de Konoha desde los tiempos del Yondaime!? Debiste haber matado a ese hibrido y capturar al Kyuubi para sellarlo y tener a un Jinchuuriki que pueda servirnos como arma!" Dice Danzou, mientras el Consejo Civil concuerda con él.

"Intente negarme," Responde Minato, quien siente un leve escalofrió al recordar cuando él y Naruto acordaron los términos, "Pero ese chico puede ser bastante convincente," Y entonces el Hokage saca un papel y se lo entrega a Shikaku.

"Que es esto?" Pregunta el Lider del Clan Nara.

"Ese es un papel que contiene las condiciones que el Clan Yakumo tiene para ser parte de Konoha, yo ya lo aprobé, pero creo que ustedes deberían verlo," Finaliza de hablar el Yondaime.

Shikaku comienza a leer lo que está escrito en ese papel:

"_Autorización para establecer al Clan Yakumo en Konohagakure no Sato._

_El Clan Yakumo está dispuesto a que Naruto Yakumo establezca el Clan en Konoha, sin embargo si la madre de Naruto, Yukari Yakumo, decide que es mejor irse de Konoha, se hará inmediatamente._

_Además el Clan Yakumo no puede ser forzado a tomar decisiones, ni siquiera por el Hokage ni el Consejo._

_Luego está el hecho de que el Clan Yakumo está formado principalmente por Yokais y uno que otro humano, por lo que las reglas de Konoha no se aplican a los miembros del Clan. _

_Además los miembros del Clan Yakumo no se unirán al programa Ninja o defenderán Konoha en caso de una guerra, ya que no es nuestro problema los asuntos de los humanos._

_Además el Kyuubi no Kitsune es oficialmente nuestra propiedad, ya que gracias a Naruto el Lider de Konoha continua con vida, así que considérenlo como algo justo._

_Y si alguno de ustedes tiene algún problema con eso… no nos importa._

_Cualquier fallo ante esas condiciones será considerado un acto hostil, por lo que Naruto tendrá permiso para destruir la Konoha si él quiere hacerlo._

_-Firmado: Yukari Yakumo-"_

Cuando Shikaku termino de leer el papel, todos los miembros del Consejo con la excepción de Minato se quedaron con la boca abierta, todos ellos preguntándose como el Hokage pudo acceder tales condiciones.

"Ni lo pregunten," Dice Minato, quien a partir de ahora intentara olvidar ese encuentro.

Al parecer esa reunión será más larga de lo que todos creían.

**-Con Naruto y Kurama-**

"Y aquí esta nuestro nuevo hogar," Dice felizmente Naruto, mientras Kurama observa sorprendido el nuevo lugar en el que van a vivir.

Ese lugar es tan bueno que pone al de los Uchiha y Hyuuga en vergüenza.

"Naruto-sama, acaso siempre tienes preparado uno de esos?" Pregunta Kurama, quien se pregunta si realmente es posible que su Maestro haga algo como tener una residencia preparada y guardada en uno de sus Portales.

"Si," Responde Naruto como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, "Uno nunca sabe qué tipo de lugar te pueda agradar,".

Kurama solo asiente, ya que Ran una vez le conto que Yukari hacia algo similar.

"Así que planeas quedarte aquí por cuánto tiempo?" Pregunta el Kitsune, ya que él sabe que probablemente la decisión de quedarse a vivir aquí solo sea temporal.

"Probablemente hasta que me aburra, ya que este lugar palidece en comparación con Gensokyo, pero por otro lado aquí podremos usar nuestros poderes sin ninguna restricción, así que ahí veremos," Y con eso Naruto y Kurama entran a su nuevo hogar.

De hecho Naruto ya sabe a quién va a traer primero, ya que así ellos finalmente podrán jugar sin tener que preocuparse por las consecuencias.

Esa noche… la gente de Konoha sintió que algo malo iba a pasar mañana.

**XzXzX**

**-Al Día Siguiente-**

La Aldea de Konoha, una de las cinco grandes Aldeas Ninja, una de las mas pacificas y amigables (Por comparación con las otras cuatro), que se podría encontrar, se encuentra, EN RUINAS!

Seguramente se preguntaran, como es que sucedió todo esto? Para eso tendremos que retroceder un poco.

_-Flashback, (Minutos antes)-_

_Ahora podemos ver a Naruto estando en medio de una calle, y junto a él se encuentran Koishi, Rumia y Flandre._

"_Vale, el primer juego que vamos a jugar será, a las atrapadas!" Decía un alegre Naruto, mientras las tres chicas que estaban ahí se miraron inocentemente las unas a las otras mientras sonreían, "Pero esta es una ocasión especial, como aquí no están Satori, ni tampoco Remilia, podremos jugar tan libremente como queramos...sin restricciones!" Eso hizo brillar los ojos a Koishi y Flandre pero Rumia solamente se quedo un poco desanimada, "No te preocupes Rumia-chan, cuando dije todos...dije absolutamente todo, sin restricciones!" Ahí un divertido Naruto le quita el moño de su cabeza haciendo que una gran energía se liberase alrededor de ella, "Aquí vienen las reglas, el primero en atrapar a los demás gana, y la regla principal es que no se puede salir de la aldea, así que comiencen los juegos!" Exclama Naruto, mientras las chicas se prepararon para comenzar con el juego._

_Tan solo parecía un juego inocente de Atrapadas… que lejos de la realidad estaba de ser así._

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

_Ahí se escucharon varias explosiones._

"_No me vas a atrapar Flandre-chan!" Decía alegremente Koishi, mientras Flandre solo se multiplico en cuatro disparado toda clase de rayos de energía sin medir el poder, destruyendo varios edificios, "Ha-Ha!" Se reía alegremente Koishi, sin embargo ella no miro adelante, ya que ahí estaba Ex-Rumia apareciendo desde una sombra al frente de Koishi y le dio con su dedo apuntando a su frente, y le dice._

"_Te tengo!" Ahí ella le da un golpe a Koishi, que la manda a volar atravesando varios edificios antes de quedar recostada en uno con los ojos en espiral, antes de recuperarse rápidamente, "Jaja...será sencillo ganar ahora que," Decía Ex-Rumia, pero al parecer ella se confió demasiado._

_Ya que una gran ráfaga de energía la lanzo volando contra un edificio ligeramente parecido al complejo de los Inuzuka haciendo que quedara estrellada ahí._

"_Te tengo!" Decía Flandre sonriendo alegremente mientras Koishi apareció a su lado sonriendo._

"_Felicidades!" Decía Koishi, dándole la palma mientras ella feliz sin darse cuenta puso la palma y Koishi golpeando la palma de ella dijo, "Te tengo!" Decía Koishi saliendo volando haciendo enojar a Flandre._

"_Esta me las pagaras, no me gusta las trampas, Uh-uh!" Grito Flandre antes de liberar su arma y EX-Rumia también saco su espada rápidamente, sin se dieran cuenta Naruto estaba mirando todo con tranquilidad desde un tejado, pero cuando las tres miraron a Naruto sentando ahí, las tres lo atacaron al mismo tiempo, sorprendiéndolo y destruyendo el edificio en el que estaba y varios alrededor de este ante el poder de sus técnicas juntas._

"_Te tenemos!" Grito Ex-Rumia, pero Naruto aparece desde un portal como si nada hubiese pasado, sonriendo, divertido por la situación.  
"Por poco y me atrapan chicas, pero hace falta mucho más que eso para capturarme," Dijo Naruto sonriendo con confianza, lo que hace que las chicas fueran a por él._

_**-Mientras Tanto, en Otra Calle de Konoha- **_

_En otra de las calles de Konoha se encuentra reunido un gran grupo de Hyuugas, mientras que también hay un gran grupo de Uchihas, ambos grupos se ven listos para combatir._

"_No podemos permitir que este desastre siga por el capricho de ese maldito hibrido, Hiashi-san, que le parece si hacemos una tregua momentánea? Decía Fugaku con casi todos los guerreros del Clan Uchiha detrás de él, mientras Hiashi estaba a su lado con todos los guerreros de la rama principal y secundaria de los Hyuuga._

"_Eso puedo asegurarlo, Fugaku-san, con el poder de los Hyuuga los Uchiha combinados, nadie va a ser capaz de detenernos, ahora al ataque!" Exclama Hiashi, mientras los miembros de ambos Clanes se dirigen con determinación a terminar con esta locura._

_Lamentablemente ninguno de ellos sabe con quién están tratando… _

_Cinco Minutos más tarde… o en realidad tres minutos más tarde. _

_Salían volando por los aires varios Uchiha y Hyuuga._

"_Hiashi-sama, Fugaku-sama estamos perdiendo varios escuadrones! Y además...waaaaaaahh!" Ahí otra explosión de energía mando a volar a ese Uchiha haciendo que quedase semiinconsciente, "Que lindas luces…" Decía el desafortunado Uchiha, y luego varias explosiones sonaron sorprendiendo a Hiashi y Fugaku...como demonios eran que esos cuatro destruyeran media Konoha en tan poco tiempo?_

_Se oyó una explosión mas, corrijo… destruir tres cuarto de Konoha._

_** -Mientras Tanto, en la Oficina del Hokage-**___

"Demonios...demonios, demonios, demonios! Están haciendo que viva el infierno!" Puede que el sea el Yondaime Hokage , puede que sea uno de lo mas grandes guerreros que se haya conocido en las Naciones Elementales, pero ni el estaba preparado para todo eso… el papeleo de todos los daños que ocasionaban los del Clan Yakumo, mientras ellos hacían que fuera una montaña tras montaña tras montaña de papeleo, hasta que un impacto en la ventana causa que toda la habitación sea llenada de papeles, sin duda, hoy no era su día.

_**-Mientras Tanto, en el Mirador de las Montañas Hokage-**___

"Hahahahaha! Ese es mi Maestro, sin duda no se dejara vencer por sus chicas!" Decía alegremente Kurama mientras miraba riendo todo el caos que se había desarrollado en Konoha (De hecho Kurama estaba con una copa de Sake y varios bocadillos para disfrutar el espectáculo) mientras Kushina estaba sorprendida y con una en mano, es decir, ella había oído lo que ellos podían hacer por parte de Kurama antes de que eso comenzase y que habían seres aun peores en Gensokyo, pero eso era ridículo y…

"_Como puedes disfrutar todo este caos maldito zorro endemoniado!" Exclama la pelirroja, quien todavía encuentra difícil de creer que el Biju que había sido sellado en ella se encuentre libre y tenga forma humana. _

"_Primero que nada, esto no es caos, esto es un juego comparado con los desastres que hay en Gensokyo, segundo, quien te crees que eres para llamarme Zorro endemoniado? Solo existen ciertas personas en el mundo que pueden insultarme y yo les se los permitiré, y sin dudarlo tú no eres una de ellos...maldita tomate roja de pechos pequeños," Dice Kurama para la irritación de Kushina._

"Como me llamaste!? Mis pechos no son pequeños! Son de tamaño natural!" Dice la Uzumaki.  
"Comparados con los de Ran-chan...hay demasiada diferencia," Dice Kurama, recordando como Ran supera a Kushina en términos de cuerpo.

"Cállate, Zorro pervertido…"Murmura Kushina, quien está a punto de entrar en Modo Habanero Sangriento.

"Oblígame a callarme! Mocosa pecho pequeño!" Efectivamente, otra pelea entre anteriores carcelero y encarcelado.

-Fin del Flashback-  
  
"Y finalmente tu," Ahí Naruto le da un beso en la frente a Ex-Rumia haciendo que ella se quedara quieta y sonrojada, "Te tengo, es mi victoria, ya las atrape a todas," Las tres chicas llegaban sonrojadas y algo apenadas por la forma en particular que el rubio las atrapo.

"NARUTO!" Ahí llegaba Minato, después de sobrevivir al ataque del 'Papeleo no Jutsu' el estaba enojado, casi rojo de ira.

"Que pasa viejo?" Decía Naruto como si nada hubiese pasado.

"Que que pasa!? Ustedes dejaron la Aldea hecha ruinas! Como planean arreglar esto!? Grito un enfurecido Yondaime, mientras que Naruto sonrió de manera despreocupada.

"Eso es muy fácil solo tengo que hacer esto," Ahí Naruto chasqueo los dedos y como si nada hubiese pasado, todo estaba restaurado, incluso los habitantes que habían sido heridos, ellos estaban sorprendidos con todo lo que paso hace un segundo mientras MInato estaba con la boca por los suelos mientras se tiro en el suelo cansando y casi a punto de quedarse dormido, en ese mismo lugar, sin importar que.

"Esto es problemático..." Dijo Minato, imitando a su amigo Shikaku.

**-Complejo Yakumo, (Noche)-**

Naruto y Kurama se encuentran relajándose después de cenar, Koishi, Rumia y Flandre tuvieron que regresar a Gensokyo, ya que todavía faltaban unos pocos detalles para que ellas se pudiesen quedar.

Pero aun así ellos se relajan, en lo que incluye jugar video juegos con las consolas último modelo que han salido en el Mundo Humano.

Y gracias a sus poderes, Naruto puede disfrutar de todo eso sin problemas, y lo que es mejor, con una leve manipulación a los Bordes del tiempo, Naruto y Kurama pueden seguir por horas!

Después de haber terminado ambos se preparan para ir a la cama.

Sin embargo ambos sienten una presencia familiar en ese instante.

Kurama rápidamente da una reverencia, mientras que Naruto solo da una sonrisa.

"Veo que lo estás haciendo bien, Naruto-chan," Dice Yukari Yakumo, quien acaba de usar un portal para transportarse al Complejo del Clan.

Y con ella están Ran y Chen.

"Bienvenida, Yukari-sama," Saluda Kurama.

"Kaa-chan, que felicidad que estés aquí," Dice Naruto, quien inmediatamente va a los brazos de Yukari.

"Yo también estoy feliz, hijo mío," Dice Yukari mientras acaricia la cabeza de Naruto.

"Ran, a que han venido?" Pregunta Kurama.

"Yukari-sama quería ver cómo le estaba yendo a Naruto-sama, por lo que decidimos quedarnos aquí por unos días," Explica Ran.

"Kaa-chan, ya es tarde, por lo que deberíamos irnos a dormir," Y con eso dicho Yukari y Naruto se van a dormir… a la misma cama…

"Lo sigo diciendo, mi Maestro tiene complejo de madre…" Murmura Kurama, quien siente la mano de Ran en su hombro, y al mirar el puede notar que la rubia tiene un sonrojo en su cara.

"Kurama-kun, ya que es de noche… que te parece si los dos vamos a la cama y hacemos…" Susurra Ran en la oreja de Kurama, lo que causa que una sonrisa pervertida se ponga en la cara del Shikigami de Naruto.

Sin esperar un segundo, Kurama carga a Ran hacia su habitación, y el ahora puede jurar que Naruto fue lo mejor que le paso en la vida.

Chen por otra parte se fue a su habitación de manera tranquila.

Yukari Yakumo ha llegado a Konoha, así que uno podría asegurar que la Aldea esta condenada…

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Y aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo de nuestro segundo Troll favorito. (El Primero es Yukari).

Como habrán visto este sirvió mas para enfocarse en los problemas que Naruto y compañía le causaron a Konoha.

Y puedo asegurarles que viene mucho más.

Además de que habrá algo que ustedes no se esperaran en el próximo,

Por último me gustaría agradecerle a mi amigo: Paradox Nialum.

Ya que él me ayudo con algunas escenas de este cap.

Así que nos vemos en otro cap.

Adiós!


	4. Borde Final: Enigma

**Borde Final: Enigma**

**- Al Día Siguiente, (Mirador de las Montañas de los Hokage)-**

"Fufufu, ese es mi hijo, lograste restaura todo eso con solo un chasquido de tus dedos, estoy orgullosa de ti, mi pequeño, ya que lograste usar tus poderes con mejor maestría," Decía Yukari sonriendo alegremente mientras le revolvía el cabello a Naruto (Cabe mencionar que Yukari está feliz por Naruto, no porque Konoha fue restaurada), mientras Ran solo suspiro, eso era lo que mas temía, Yukari en lugar de regañar a Naruto lo consentía mas, sus peores temores habían sido hechos realidad, ahora existían dos Yukaris!

"Esto no puede ir peor," Decía Ran con un suspiro.

Por otro lado Chen estaba algo quejosa con Naruto no haberla invitado a jugar ayer.

"Déjalo tranquilo, después de todo era su destino terminar siendo como su madre," Decía Kurama sonriendo alegremente al recordar la destrucción de Konoha a manos de su Maestro y sus chicas, mientras que Ran solo sonrió un poco, ella tenía que admitir que el tenia razón y que fue un tanto divertido lo que paso, además de que nadie fue herido permanentemente.

"Muy bien, Kurama-kun, ahora abre tu boca," Decía Ran, acercándole un poco de carne con ternura a Kurama, quien se comía la comida de Ran mientras él se recostaba en el regazo de ella, mientras degustaba la comida, Kurama casi podía oír los gritos y quejas de sus demás hermanos y hermanas, ya que mientras él estaba disfrutando de la vida, ellos seguían en el interior de unos humanos, sin duda era un día hermoso y tranquilo para el Clan Yakumo.

Sin embargo.

"Perdonen si interrumpo su tiempo de caridad, pero quisiera ofrecerles una pequeña 'Propuesta'," Decía un hombre sereno conocido como Danzou, el Halcón de Konoha mientras a su lado estaba todo el Consejo Civil, y también Homura y Koharu , rápidamente todos los ROOTS estaban rodeando el área, "Pero quería pedirle algunas cosas como los secretos de sus poderes, así que, por favor no se resistan," Finaliza de hablar Danzou.

El Consejo Civil estaba sonriendo haber acordado la muerte de ambos Zorros de Nueve Colas y esa chica con Orejas de Gato y Dos Colas, mientras Danzou se quedaría con Narutoy su Madre, para poder comenzar su propia versión del Clan Yakumo, la cual le será leal a él y a Konoha.

Pero, seguramente se preguntaran donde están el Consejo Shinobi y el Hokage? Ellos estaban a una gran, pero _gran_ distancia segura, ellos habían experimentando en carne propia lo que era estar en el fuego cruzado del Clan Yakumo y ese fue el peor error que pudieron cometer, tal vez eran cobardes, pero no suicidas.

Incluso los Orgullosos Uchiha y los Incorregibles Hyuuga, estaban asustados como estudiantes de Academia ante lo que eran capaces de hacer los miembros del Clan Yakumo (Ellos solo vieron a Naruto en acción, pero si esa mujer es en realidad su madre…), aunque Kushina la anterior Jinchuuriki estaba algo curiosa con la forma en que actuaba Kurama con Ran.

"Miren hasta el que parecía ser el más fuerte se encuentra temblando, seguramente lo notaste, pero nuestro nivel esta mas allá del que puedas imaginarte," Decía Danzou de manera arrogante, a pesar de intentar guardar las apariencias.

Y efectivamente, Naruto estaba temblando, pero no de miedo por Danzou o su susodicho poder, sino que por lo que les aguarda a ellos.

Incluso Ran y Chen estaban pálidas.

Por otra parte Kurama, incluso el mostro algo de _lastima_ por ellos.

"Oh, pobres ignorantes, no saben lo que les aguarda, si hay algo que he aprendido en mi tiempo como Shikigami, son tres cosas, la primera es nunca delatar a mi Maestro, la segunda es nunca tratar de escapar del Clan y la tercera y más importante, es que si interrumpes a Yukari cuando ella este comiendo o a la hora de la siesta, lamentablemente…" La atención se centra en Yukari quien tenía una muy visible mirada de irritación, "Estarás condenado, no importa quién seas," Finaliza de hablar el Shikigami de Naruto.

En eso todos los Shinobis de Danzou estaban a punto de lanzarse contra el Clan Yakumo cuando de repente, lo único que vieron fueron cientos de ojos.

**-Planeta Tierra, (Época de la última Glaciación)-**

Lo siguiente que el grupo de Danzou, el Consejo Civil, Homura y Koharu, y finalmente todos los miembros de ROOT supieron, era que todos ellos estaban en otro sitio tan rápido como si hubieran sido despertados de una ilusión o metidos en una.

Danzou pudo comprobar que no era una ilusión a pesar de lo increíble pareciese, estaban en un Paramo Helado, y parecía que estaba todo congelándose lentamente y lo peor cuando trataron de usar Jutsu de Fuego, solo les apareció una carta con un dibujo de Yukari sacándoles la lengua, el cual tenía escrito:

_'Lo siento tonta momia, pero tú no eres el único que conoce algunos trucos, puede que ya lo hayan notado, pero ustedes ya no tienen Chakra, y si se preguntan donde están en este momento… es un lindo lugar llamado Siberia, si quieren sobrevivir, les sugiero ir al norte… por cierto, cuidado con los Mamuts,' _Era lo que decía la nota dejada por Yukari.

Cuando de repente todos ellos fueron rodeados fueron rodeados por una gran cantidad de elefantes gigantes y a la vez peludos que parecían enojados por la presencia de esos humanos, sin duda ellos aprendieron a nunca hacer enojar a Yukari Yakumo.

**-De Regreso en Konoha-**

El Clan Yakumo siguió con su comida y el aire alegre volvió mientras todos los Clanes que no los retaron por claro sentido común, se encontraban totalmente en shock, ahí mismo Minato decidió que una nueva ley deberá ser hecha.

Nunca meterse con el Clan Yakumo, si apreciabas tu vida seguirías esa ley, incluso los Uchiha y los Hyuuga estarían de acuerdo con ello, si retaban a esa mujer o a su hijo, sería una eliminación completa.

"Oye viejo," Fue lo que dijo Naruto, quien apareció al frente de Minato con una sonrisa en su cara, "Este lugar es en verdad bonito a pesar de no poder compararse a Gensokyo, y a Kaa-chan le gusta un poco, y a decir verdad a mí también me gusta, así que he decidido traer al resto del Clan a vivir aquí, y quizás a otras invitadas," Finaliza de hablar Naruto.

Minato solo pudo llorar, Naruto pensó que era de alegría, pero en realidad era por todo el papeleo que le tocaría por los futuros desastres que iban a ocurrir!

Por otro lado, Kushina se acerco a Kurama, y al parecer ella estaba curiosa por algo.

"Y cómo fue que sucedió esto?" Pregunto una curiosa Kushina, mientras Kurama solamente jalo a Ran de la cintura, sorprendiendo a la Kitsune por el acto tan repentino.

E inmediatamente Kurama le da un profundo beso a Ran, el estaba jugando con la lengua de la rubia, haciéndola sonrojar.

Todos los demás humanos estaban ahí mirando claramente como a Kurama no le importaba ser visto en público haciendo suya a Ran, mientras Naruto dio un leve suspiro, y siendo considerado con los demás, uso un simple chasquido de dedos para que su Shikigami y la de su madre desapareciesen para empezar su apareamiento.

"Ese pervertido, realmente debería controlarse, hay lugares y momentos para eso…" Murmura Naruto, "Por cierto tú la de rojo, tu nombre es Kushina verdad? Pregunto Naruto, señalando a Kushina, quien asiente ante la pregunta, "Kurama me dijo que tu serás la madrina de sus hijos, ya ahora es época de apareamiento de Zorros, así que es posible que haya un próximo Kitsune con Nueve Colas, y estoy seguro de que querrá ver a su madrina," Dice Naruto sonriendo de manera amistosa.

Y en el caso de Kushina… ella se desmayo después de escuchar esas palabras.

Definitivamente ese fue un gran día para ser un miembro de la Familia Yakumo.

**-Un Mes Después, (Calles de Konoha)-**

"Tengo un secreto y no te lo diré, pues es mi nombre y me avergonzare, llevo tres días jugando con todos, siempre mientras mis padres estén durmiendo," Cantaba una inocente y alegre una niña rubia con cabello corto y con orejas y una cola de zorro.

El nombre de esa pequeña? Tamamo Yakumo.

Y como se lo habrán imaginado, ella es la _hija de Kurama y Ran._

Seguro que se estarán preguntando cómo es posible que ella luzca tan crecida, cuando la temporada de apareamiento comenzó hace un mes?

Eso es debido a que solo paso un mes desde el punto de vista de Konoha, para Kurama y Ran, han sido años.

Naruto los mando a Gensokyo, donde el tiempo corre a una manera diferente, por lo que ahí ya habían pasado años.

Pero mejor volvamos con Naruto y Tamamo.

Ella se encuentra encima de los hombros de cierto Joven Yakumo, al cual generalmente que amamos, nuestro querido protagonista, Naruto.

"Maldito pervertido, como es que puede tener tanta energía? No me dejaron dormir en toda la noche," Se quejaba Naruto, al cual se le notaron unas ojeras por falta de sueño, generalmente provocada por los gemidos de Ran.

"Onii-chan," Dice de manera inocente la pequeña rubia Kitsune, "A donde vamos? Dijiste que ibas a presentarme a alguien importante, y por eso fue que nos fuimos de la casa," Decía Tamamo, esa era una de las razones, y la otra era porque Kurama y Ran iban a comenzar la segunda ronda y por alguna especie de capricho obsesivo, Naruto no quería que la inocencia de su pequeña hermanita fuera corrompida por culpa de sus pervertidos padres.

"Vamos a conocer a tu madrina Tamamo-chan, ya te hable de ella, es un poco malhumorada, pero estoy seguro de que le caerás bien," Decía Naruto de manera amigable, mientras la pequeña grito alegremente.

Sin embargo los aldeanos miraban con un poco de sorpresa a la pequeña Kitsune, sin duda con esos rasgos ella se parecía al Kyuubi…

Pero como si leyera los pensamientos de los aldeanos, Naruto les lanzo una mirada sombría haciendo que cada uno de ellos se pusiera a hacer sus trabajos de manera apresurada y nerviosa, ellos ya habían escuchado lo que le paso a Danzou y al Consejo Civil por retar al clan Yakumo y no ellos correr la misma suerte.

Eso sumado al hecho de que para este punto casi toda Konoha le tiene terror a Naruto y a su madre.

**XzXzX**

"Y Bien ella es tu madrina Tamamo-chan," Decía Naruto con una sonrisa en su cara (Probablemente por cómo está reaccionando Kushina).

Mientras pequeña rubia Kitsune solamente miro con ojos brillosos a la pelirroja que estaba totalmente paralizada y con ojos abiertos.

Kushina pensó luego de desmayarse que esa era una de las típicas troleadas del Joven Yakumo, y ella esperaba que con una taza de Té y dormir un rato se le hubiese olvidado, grave error.

"Es ella? Es muy hermosa," Decía Tamamo en un tono inocente y con los ojos brillantes mientras Kushina solamente la miro un momento, y con los rasgos de Zorro incluidos en Tamamo, Kushina solo pudo hacer una cosa.

"Que linda!" Exclama Kushina, quien inmediatamente tomo a Tamamo un sus brazos, "Eres la niña más linda que he conocido! Así que tu nombre es Tamamo-chan?".

Naruto por otra parte se sintió fuera de lugar por tal reacción, el no esperaba que el instinto materno de Kushina actuase tan rápido.

"*Coff coff*" Tocia Naruto, ganándose la atención de la pelirroja, "Bueno, estoy seguro que ella estará bien en tu cuidado, pero escúchame muy bien, Kushina Uzumaki," Comenzó a decir Naruto, quien comenzó a liberar energía y a abrir unos cuantos Portales.

Y de la nada el parecía un Gigante mientras Kushina parecía una niña asustada de un monstruo, y a pesar de todo lo que ella había vivido como una Kunoichi, Naruto logro asustarla incluso a ella.

"Si algo le pasa a mi pequeña y adorable hermanita Tamamo, no solo sufrirán la ira de sus padres, sino que de todo el clan Yakumo y haremos completamente cenizas toda esta aldea!" Exclamo Naruto, antes de desaparecer sus portales y regresar a como estaba antes, "Pero tu recuerda, sin presiones, Tamamo-chan, nos vemos después," Dijo Naruto antes de irse caminando dejando a una impresionada y temblorosa Kushina.

Y a una Tamamo jugando y estando en su propio mundo sin darse cuenta de la amenaza que le hizo su Onii-chan a su madrina y a la Aldea que próximamente seria un nuevo territorio del Clan Yakumo… aunque eso era un secreto.

Entonces Kushina recuerda algo y decide preguntar.

"Por cierto Naruto, que les hizo Yukari-san a Danzou y a los demás?" Pregunta la Uzumaki.

La única respuesta que ella recibió fue una sonrisa aterradora de parte del Joven Yakumo.

"Realmente no quieres saber, pequeña Kushina," Dice siniestramente Naruto.

**-Mientras tanto, (Época Glacial)-**

Mientras Naruto está disfrutando de su vida, por otra parte Danzou y Los demás sobrevivientes estaban encima de un bloque de hielo con agua fría alrededor de ellos, mientras un gran dinosaurio acuático salía del agua con la intención de devorarlos.

En estos momentos ellos darían lo que fuera para poder viajar al pasado y advertirse a sí mismos que nunca debieron pensar en si quiera enfrentarse al Clan Yakumo.

**-De Regreso con Naruto-**

"Pero te lo aseguro, ellos aprendieron su lección," Con Naruto abre un Portal.

"Por cierto, si lo recuerdo bien," Comienza a recordar Naruto con un poco de dificultad, "Tu tenias una hija, verdad?" Pregunta el rubio Yakumo, quien recuerda haberla visto en el día en el que él se llevo a Kurama.

"Así es," Responde Kushina mientras tiene en brazos a Tamamo, "Ahora mismo ella está entrenando con Tsunade, por lo que ella debería estar de regreso mañana, su nombre es-" Pero antes de que pudiese terminar, Kushina es interrumpida por Naruto.

"Sabes, pensándolo mejor no me interesa saber," Dice Naruto, "No te lo tomes como nada personal, pero realmente no estoy muy interesado en humanos, a menos que sean especiales o llamen mi atención," Y con eso él se retira, dejando a Kushina y a Tamamo solas.

**XzXzX**

"Veamos, que debería hacer del País del Fuego? No hay tanto espacio ahí..." Se decía a si mismo Naruto mientras veía un mapa de las Naciones Elementales.

El estaba viendo cómo repartir los territorios, ya que a pesar de que Gensokyo era un paraíso completamente oculto, varios de sus habitantes querían poder pelear sin las restricciones que los Danmaku ofrecen, y este lugar era el más indicado para eso.

Sin embargo la tranquilidad de Naruto seria interrumpida por cierta persona.

"Espera un momento ahí!" Decía cierto Sasuke Uchiha, "Prepárate para enfrentarme, me han dicho que eres muy fuerte y que nunca debería oponerme a ti, pero para mí me pareces un debilucho y…" Sin embargo el no termina de hablar.

Ya que Naruto lo pasó de largo como si él no estuviese ahí, ignorándolo completamente.

Eso enojo a Sasuke, quien sin perder tiempo se puso en frente de Naruto, en esta ocasión bloqueándole el camino.

Sin embargo el Uchiha no está consciente de que lo que está haciendo es muy mala idea, ya que si él hubiese prestado atención, se hubiera dado cuenta de que los Aldeanos comenzaron a retroceder, mientras que otros comenzaron a murmurar que él estaba muerto.

"Tú no te me vas a escapar te advierto que no me pasara lo mismo que a Itachi!" Exclamo Sasuke.

Pero aun así Naruto no le presta atención al Uchiha y todavía tenía sus ojos centrados en su mapa, pero la última parte de esas palabras se ganaron una reacción de parte del rubio.

"Ah...Itachi," Murmuro Naruto, recordando a una persona con ese mismo nombre.

_-Flash Back- _

"_Sin duda he estado en lugares aterradores en toda mi vida de ANBU, y las recompensas han sido pocas, pero sin embargo… esto es…" Y ahora se puede ver más claramente a Itachi._

_Ahí se ve que Itachi estaba sonriendo con una camisa hawaiana y con una piña colada en mano, además con una mujer tan hermosa que podría retar fácilmente a cualquier mujer de Konoha , y sin duda eran más de una que estaba interesada en el, ya que habían varias de ellas rodeándolo._

"_Esto es el paraíso!" Grito a los cuatro vientos Itachi Uchiha, quien ahora se encuentra en una isla paradisiaca en pleno Caribe, y está más feliz que nunca._

_El nunca regreso a Konoha._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

"Creo que debí haberlo acompañado, escuche que era época de traje de baños, entonces las chicas y yo podríamos divertirnos ahí," Se dice a si mismo Naruto.

Y la razón por la que Naruto le cambio la vida a Itachi para mejor?

Simplemente porque el Joven Yakumo sintió que Itachi era una persona especial, y por nada más que eso.

…A veces Naruto puede hacer cosas muy raras sin explicación aparente, y es posible que un humano normal pudiese volverse loco si intentase entender cómo funciona la mente de Naruto.

"Oye desgraciado! Préstame atención!" Decía Sasuke, a tan solo unos centímetros de darle un puñetazo al rubio…

Y entonces Sasuke únicamente vio oscuridad y cientos de ojos.

**-Selva Africana-**

Y antes de que se diese cuenta, Sasuke se encontraba en un sitio que él nunca antes había visto en su vida.

El sitio parecía ser una densa selva, en la cual si uno presta atención, podría escuchar el sonido de animales salvajes.

"En donde rayos estoy, será un Genjutsu?" Se pregunta a si mismo Sasuke, antes de que sin darse cuenta, un grupo de gente que salió detrás de los arboles comenzó a rodearlo.

Ahí ve que estaba a la rodeado por un grupo de negros, probablemente Cazadores de una tribu Africana, miraban a Sasuke como un si el fuese una presa, incluso algunos comenzaron a lamerse los labios, de hecho varios de ellos le estaban apuntando sus lanzas.

Y uno de ellos, el cual tenía una máscara de madera y parecía ser el líder, empezó a dar una especie en orden en un idioma que el Uchiha desconocía.

Lo que Sasuke no sabía era que Naruto lo había enviado a Africa, justo en el corazón de la selva y en territorio de una tribu de caníbales.

"Inténtenlo," Dice un confiado Sasuke, quien estaba a punto de activar su Sharingan, pero sus ojos ni siquiera notaron ninguna señal de Chakra, de hecho el sentía como si ya no tuviese Chakra en su cuerpo.

Eso definitivamente puso nervioso al Uchiha, ya que sin Chakra, su fuerza es muy inferior.

"Estoy seguro de que podemos hablar de eso y ustedes me dejaran ir," Intenta convencerlos Sasuke.

Pero cuando eso pasa el se da cuenta de que Naruto no solo le quito su Chakra…

Sino que también le quito su ropa!

Sasuke inmediatamente se cubrió, y entonces comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo, mientras que la Tribu de Cazadores lo perseguía a toda velocidad.

Acaso Sasuke Uchiha lograra salir de esta?

**-De Regreso con Naruto-**

Naruto simplemente continúo caminando como si el encuentro con Sasuke nunca hubiese ocurrido.

E hizo eso sin darse cuenta de las miradas de terror que tenían los Aldeanos de Konoha.

**XzXzX**

"Bueno según como pude ver en estos archivos ultra secretos," Dice Naruto mientras revisa unos papeles que dicen 'Solo para el Hokage' y luego los tira al suelo como si fuesen pañuelos usados…

"Hay personas bastante desagradables en este mundo, aunque ninguno podría plantarle reto a la mayoría de las chicas de Gensokyo, será mejor ahorrarles la molestia," Dice Naruto mientras se queda mirando el archivo de una persona en particular, "Primero esta ese tipo llamado Orochimaru," Con eso Naruto chasquea los dedos haciendo aparecer un Portal a su lado.

Entonces el crea una especie de esfera de energía en su mano, la cual procede a ser lanzada por el portal, con dirección hacia el Sannin.

**-Otogakure no Sato-**

Mientras tanto, arriba de la Base Principal de Orochimaru ocurre algo inesperado.

Justo en medio del cielo como si fuera un gran ojo se abría un enorme Portal con cientos de Ojos, y de ahí salen disparados miles de esferas e energía destruyendo toda la vida que hubiese ahí.

La aldea había sido azotada por una extraña ola de Mala Suerte, haciendo que la mayoría de los experimentos de Orochimaru fallasen, y otras cosas,

Y ahora ellos habían sido totalmente exterminados sin aviso alguno.

Sin embargo Naruto se aseguro de que Orochimaru estuviese muerto, y que los inocentes fuesen transportados a un lugar seguro.

Sin embargo la gente que Naruto considero que no merecía una segunda oportunidad fueron enviados a Gensokyo, para ser devorados por los Yokai, y Naruto se aseguro de quitarles el Chakra.

Y no solo fue ahí, todas las bases de Orochimaru recibieron el mismo trato, y la información de sus experimentos fue destruida.

En menos de unos minutos Orochimaru y todo lo que él había logrado al paso de los años y con mucho esfuerzo, fue totalmente destruido.

**-De Regreso con Naruto-**

"Bueno creo que eso es todo para la serpiente, aunque sería bueno haberle dado para defenderse y morir peleando… pero mejor no, mucho esfuerzo," Se dice a si mismo Naruto, quien ahora voltea para ver otra página de los archivos ultra secretos.

"Y ahora sigue esta misteriosa Organización, según lo que dice aquí ellos podría comenzar a molestar a Kurama, y como su Maestro eso es algo que no puede permitir, además de que ellos podrían intentar ir por Tamamo-chan si eso significase atrapar a Kurama," Y con eso dicho, otro portal se abre.

**-Base de los Akatsuki-**

En estos momentos los miembros de Akatsuki estaban teniendo una reunión urgente, ya que según Zetsu, Orochimaru había sido totalmente destruido.

Y no solo eso, sino que también él ha podido confirmar que el Kyuubi logro adoptar una forma humana, y comenzó a vivir en Konoha!

Es más, según lo que parece el Kyuubi es el sirviente de un chico de cabello rubio, el cual emite una sensación de peligro.

"Ah, este lugar fue un poco difícil de encontrar, pero eventualmente mis poderes podrían guiarme hacia aquí," Decía Naruto, saliendo de su Portal, mientras varias personas con capuchas negras con nubes rojas miraron sorprendidos al recién llegado, quien no parecía darle importancia al hecho de que el acababa de entrar en la base secreta de Akatsuki.

"Oigan, acaso ustedes son Sakatsuki?" Pregunta Naruto.

"Es Akatsuki!" Decía un rubio mientras lanzaba un gran pájaro de arcilla contra Naruto, de manera precipitada mientras el Yakumo simplemente abrió un Portal haciendo que la Ave pasara por este y luego otro portal sacara el ave justo al frente del rubio sin que pudiera evitar la explosión.

Los demás miembros de Akatsuki solo pudieron mirar como Deidara fue derrotado de manera humillante.

"Supongo que ese era su nivel," Dice Naruto mientras enfoca su mirada en los demás miembros de Akatsuki, "Ahora siguen todos ustedes, porque no lo intentan a la vez?" Ofrece Naruto.

Y como Naruto lo dijo, los demás miembros de Akatsuki saltaron hacia él con la intención de matarlo.

**-Dos Minutos Más Tarde-**

La mayoría de los miembros de Akatsuki se encontraban tirados en el suelo, completamente derrotados.

Mientras que Naruto los estaba contando para ver si eran todos, hasta que una chica de cabellos azules apareció de la nada y aprovecho la sorpresa para lanzarle varios Shurikens de Origami a Naruto, quien ni se movió y los recibió como si no fueran nada.

De hecho ese ataque no dejo ni un rasguño en Naruto, quien solo bostezo.

"Debo decir que tu estilo es interesante, pero lamentablemente no estoy interesado en la humanas de este mundo, y aun así… tu cuerpo está demasiado desarrollado," Murmura Naruto, refiriéndose al hecho de que en Gensokyo, la mayoría chicas no son tan 'desarrolladas' como en otros lugares, pero con el paso del tiempo Naruto termino encontrando ese tipo de cuerpo más elegante y más atractivo.

Pero Naruto no se dio cuenta de la mirada que Konan le estaba dando, como si ella se hubiese tomado mal el hecho de que Naruto no la considerase atractiva.

Pero antes de que ella pudiese hacer algo más, un Portal se abre sobre Konan, y de él salen varias rocas, las cuales la dejan noqueada.

"No te matare a ti y a tus compañeros… por ahora," Dice Naruto, quien usa sus Portales para que lleven a los Akatsuki a otro lugar, "Estoy un tanto ocupado, así que me encargare de ustedes en otro momento," Y con eso nuestro querido protagonista va hacia otra sección de la base.

Y ahí se encuentra a un hombre con cabello rojo, quien posee los mismos 'ojos raros' que Naruto!

Acaso ese será el momento de la verdad para Naruto?

**-Diez Minutos Después-**

Por los siguientes diez minutos Nagato le conto su trágica historia a Naruto, y las razones de porque él está haciendo esto y en general, toda su historia.

Sin embargo en lugar de prestar atención, Naruto se quedo dormido y termino sin escuchar, y cuando se despertó se encontró con un molesto Nagato.

"Ah, ya terminaste, muy bien, supongo que esas serán las palabras que colocare en tu tumba, lo siento, pero no es nada personal," Y así fue el fin de Akatsuki.

Naruto Yakumo logro acabar con Orochimaru y Akatsuki…

En menos de una tarde!

**-De Regreso en Konoha-**

Ahora se vio a Naruto apareciendo en uno de sus portales, siendo recibido por una alegre Tamamo, la cual está feliz por haber pasado un tiempo con su madrina, la cual acababa de preparar Ramen.

"Veo que todo fue bien," Comenta Naruto mientras come algo de Ramen junto a Tamamo.

"Es toda una traviesa," Decía Kushina sonriendo alegremente, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que ella pudo estar y jugar con alguien tan pequeña y activa como Tamamo.

Minato también se encontraba ahí comiendo con ellos, el había llegado de su trabajo y se sorprendió al encontrar a Kushina jugando con una pequeña niña con orejas de Zorro, quien resulto ser la hija del Kyuubi!

Naturalmente el no intento hacer nada en contra de Tamamo, ya que el está muy consciente de lo que podría ocurrir, y él es lo suficientemente listo como para evitar hacer enojar al rubio Yakumo.

"Y ahora que harás Naruto?" Pregunto Minato, quien no sabía de las acciones de Naruto en contra de Orochimaru y Akatsuki.

Naruto solo le dio una mirada a Minato, una mirada que indicaba que algo iba a pasar, y que ese algo le daría un dolor de cabeza al Kage.

"Pues veras viejo," Dice Naruto para molestia de Minato, ya que el Joven Yakumo no muestra ningún respeto por el Hokage, "Después de acabar con ciertas labores importantes, siempre hay algo que hacemos en Gensokyo y esta vez para tu deleite será aquí! Exclama felizmente Naruto, cosa que hace que Tamamo se emocione, ya que ella sabe exactamente de lo que su Onii-chan está hablando.

Sin embargo esas palabras pusieron pálido a Minato, ya que sus experiencias con Naruto le enseñaron a prepararse para lo peor.

Mientras que en el cielo de Konoha, un gran Portal se abría, y de ahí varias de las Yokais de Gensokyo salían con toda clase de bebida, comidas y juegos haciendo que Minato quedara totalmente fuera de sí.

"Es una fiesta! Una gran fiesta!" Exclama felizmente Tamamo, quien junto a Naruto se dirigieron al Complejo del Clan Yakumo para recibir a las demás.

Sin duda los Lideres de los Clanes y El Hokage iban a llorar con el desastre que se iba a formar, pero mientras tanto.

Se veían a varios de los Clanes tanto participando de los juegos de los Yokais, y bebiendo con algunas de ellas celebrando en general.

"Esta sí que es una verdadera fiesta," Dice Naruto mientras bebe una bebida (A pesar de ser técnicamente mayor de edad, el nunca desarrollo un gusto por el alcohol), y alrededor de él se encontraban sus chicas.

"Sin embargo lo mejor estará por venir esta noche," Dice Naruto con una sonrisa pervertida en su cara.

Otra gran noche para ser un miembro del Clan Yakumo.

**-Al Día Siguiente-**

Ya ha pasado un día desde la fiesta que tuvieron los habitantes de Gensokyo en Konoha, y la mayoría de la gente de Konoha que fue a la fiesta (Mayormente Clanes, ya que los Civiles estaban demasiado asustados como para considerar ir) estaba tirada en el suelo, con signos de resaca por todo lo que bebieron.

Sin embargo las chicas de Gensokyo no tuvieron tal problema al estar acostumbradas a fiestas como esa, y simplemente se fueron a dormir al Complejo Yakumo, el cual tenía suficientes habitaciones para todas ellas.

De hecho, ellos ya estaban descansados y sin ninguna secuela de la fiesta de ayer.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de que ayer hubo una amistosa fiesta en la noche anterior.

Ahora todos se encuentran reunidos en una sala de reuniones, y todos ellos lucen serios, como si un tema sumamente importante se estuviese tratando.

"Muy bien," Dice Naruto, mostrando un mapa de las Naciones Elementales, el cual ha sido dividido en varias secciones, "Revisémoslo por última vez para asegurarse de que no haya confusiones,".

Entonces el comienza a dirigirse a cada uno de los grupos de Gensokyo.

"El Clan Yakumo se queda con Konoha y la sección central y noreste del País del Fuego, la cual además servirá como punto de reunión para todos los grupos," Naruto, Yukari, Ran, Chen, Kurama y Tamamo asienten para confirmar que están bien con eso.

"El País del Rayo será propiedad del Templo Myouren, y el Budismo será la religión oficial de ese lugar," Byakuren, Shou, Nazrin, Kyouko, Ichirin, Nue, Mamizou y Murasa asienten.

"Todo el otro sector del País del Fuego será propiedad de Miko-chan y sus aliadas y seguidoras, y ahí la religión será el Taoísmo," Miko, Futo, Tojiko, Seiga y Yoshika asienten.

"El Templo Moriya se queda con el Pais de la Tierra, ahí el Shintoismo será la religión oficial," Sanae, Kanako y Suwako asienten, felices de que con eso Kanako podrá recolectar Fe mucho ms fácilmente.

"Los de la Scarlet Devil Mansion se queda con el País del Agua," Remilia, Patchouli, Koakuma, Meiling, Sakuya y Flandre asienten.

"El País del Sonido le pertenece a Eientei," Eirin, Reisen, Tewi y Kaguya asienten.

"El Palacio de los Espíritus Terrestres se quedan con el País de los Remolinos," Satori, Utsuho, Rin y Koishi asienten.

Entonces Naruto dirige su atención en las chicas que no están particularmente aliadas a ningún grupo.

"En el caso de ustedes, como no están aliadas a nadie todas ustedes pueden moverse libremente por donde quieran y establecerse donde les guste, siempre y cuando nos lo informen a nosotros," Todas las demás asienten.

"Muy bien, ahí está todo!" Exclama un feliz Naruto, ya que además de eso, las demás aprobaron las múltiples relaciones que el tenia con algunas chicas como un símbolo de confianza entre grupos.

"Sin embargo, recuerda la condición principal para todo esto," Le recuerda Shikieiki, a lo que Naruto asiente.

"Descuida, Eiki-sama, no olvide lo que prometí," Dice Naruto mientras abre un Portal, y se mete en el.

"Cuando este día termine el estilo de vida Ninja se habrá terminado…" Y con eso Naruto fue a hacer cosas importantes para mantener su palabra.

**-Mas Tarde en Ese Día, (Oficina del Hokage)-**

Minato se encuentra haciendo su papeleo con algo de dificultad, ya que la resaca lo sigue afectando pesadamente.

Pero al menos el está tranquilo en su oficina, donde nadie puede molestarlo…

"Viejo!" Se escucha la voz de Naruto, quien aparece a través de un Portal.

"Que es lo que quieres?" Pregunta Minato, quien en estos momentos no tiene el ánimo suficiente como para lidiar con Naruto.

"Necesito que firmes este papel," Dice Naruto, quien le entrega a Minato un papel.

El Hokage está curioso por eso, ya que normalmente Naruto no necesitaría su firma para nada, ya que él puede usar sus poderes para hacer la mayoría de sus cosas.

A menos que sea una petición como por ejemplo aumentar el terreno del Complejo del Clan, la que en ese caso necesitaría de su aprobación.

"De acuerdo," Dice Minato, quien toma el papel de las manos de Naruto y lo firma sin prestarle mucha atención, "Aquí tienes," Ahora Minato le entrega el papel a Naruto, quien luce sorprendido por recibirlo tan fácilmente.

"Eh? Realmente estas bien con esto?" Pregunta un extrañado Naruto.

"Si, conociéndote seguro que será una petición que me dará un dolor de cabeza, así que es mejor simplemente aceptar," Dice el Yondaime, quien mentalmente se prepara para todo el papeleo que vendrá con lo que sea que Naruto acaba de pedir.

"En ese caso te tengo buenas noticias!" Anuncia un sonriente Naruto, cosa que pone curioso a Minato, "Ya no tendrás que hacer Papeleo nunca más!" Dice Naruto, dejando a Minato con los ojos abiertos.

"Que quieres decir? Acaso mandaras a alguien para que me ayude?" Pregunta Minato, quien sabe que no es posible, pero no daña a nadie preguntar.

"No," Responde inmediatamente Naruto.

Pero las siguientes palabras que Naruto dice, fueron unas que Minato jamás se espero.

"Pero con esto aceptaste renunciar como Hokage," Dice casualmente Naruto, "Pero para este punto no es la gran cosa, ya que los demás Kage ya han renunciado también, y los Daimyos de todos los Países con Aldeas Ninja han dado su aprobación, contigo el estilo de vida Ninja oficialmente llegara a su fin," Finaliza de hablar Naruto.

Minato solo se queda inmóvil, como si tuviese problemas para procesar todo lo que escucho.

Naruto sabe muy bien cuál será la reacción, por lo que se prepara acordemente.

"Ahhh!" Grita Minato quien inmediatamente forma un Rasengan en su mano y arremete en contra de Naruto.

El joven Yakumo procede a usar uno de sus Portales para esquivar, y luego aparece detrás de Minato.

"Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo," Y con un chasquido de sus dedos, Naruto utiliza la mejor alternativa para lidiar con Ninjas.

Minato intenta otro Rasengan, pero para su sorpresa, en esta ocasión no apareció nada.

"Que paso!?" Pregunta Minato, quien una vez más trata de usar su Chakra, pero cada vez que lo intenta nada ocurre.

"Si te lo pregunta, simplemente manipule los Bordes de tener Chakra y no tener Chakra," Dice Naruto mientras se sienta en el escritorio de Minato, "Técnica estándar para lidiar con un Ninja, sin Chakra ellos son humanos comunes y corrientes,".

Minato se queda ahí, ya que ahora tampoco es posible pelear con Naruto, por lo que solo le queda una cosa por hacer.

"Por qué?" Es la simple pregunta de Minato, "Porque haces esto!? Porque tuviste que venir y cambiar todo!? Que hicimos yo y los demás para merecer esto!?" Son las preguntas que hace Minato.

Ya que desde que Naruto apareció por primera, las cosas han ido de mal en peor para él y para la Aldea.

"Acaso me preguntaste que hiciste tu y los demás habitantes de esta Aldea para merecer esta clase de trato?" Pregunta Naruto con un tono extrañamente serio.

Minato asiente, al parecer la seriedad del tono de Naruto fue suficiente para calmarlo un poco.

"Si tanto lo quieres saber, entonces te lo diré," Los ojos dorados de Naruto miran directamente a los ojos de Minato, "Para mi tú no eres un héroe ni una figura que debería ser admirada… sino que desde mi punto de vista tu eres un asesino en masa," Confiesa Naruto.

"Q-que?" Pregunta Minato, quien no se esperaba esa respuesta.

"Según lo que escuche, en la última Gran Guerra, tu lograrse diezmar al ejercito de Iwa por ti mismo, cuantas personas crees que murieron gracias a tu acciones?" Pregunta Naruto.

"Pero estábamos en guerra!" Responde inmediatamente Minato.

Pero Naruto no ha terminado.

"Y antes de esa Guerra, cuantas personas murieron en la misiones en las que formaste parte? A cuantas personas tuviste que matar para 'La seguridad de la Aldea'?" Dice Naruto.

Minato no responde a eso.

"Desde que eras un niño dedicaste tus esfuerzos para convertirte en un Ninja, con esperanzas y sueños de ser grande, pero esta es la verdad: El Mundo Ninja toma niños y personas comunes y corrientes, lo cuales son transformados en armas," Entonces Naruto se pone al lado de la ventana y mira hacia Konoha, "Incluso los niños y jóvenes de esta aldea, incluso tu amada hija, todos ellos terminaran convertidos en asesinos,".

"Pero es por el bien de la Aldea…" Murmura Minato.

"Siempre ha sido a si, siempre será por el bien de una Aldea, o por hacer a una Aldea la más fuerte, esto llego al punto de que se considera normal convivir con la muerte o cometer asesinato, incluso tú y tu esposa tienen las manos llenas de sangre de otras personas!" Minato luce horrorizado ante esas palabras.

"Cuantas? Cuantas personas crees que han muerto 'En el nombre de la Aldea'?" Pregunta Naruto.

Minato comienza a recodar a todos sus compañeros y amigos, todos los niños con los que él fue a clase, y todos sus camaradas que murieron en la Guerra.

"Sé que no soy el mejor para hablar de moralidad, pero hasta yo puedo ver que este Mundo es un lugar que necesita cambiar, ya que no es posible vivir en un lugar donde haya personas que tengan que preocuparse de que sus seres queridos vuelvan con vida después de una misión, de que haya niños que tengan que vivir con riesgo de ser secuestrados cada dia solo por pertenecer a un Clan," Naruto baja su mirada, por lo que sus ojos queda ocultos, "Pero esta es la verdad de este mundo: Un lugar consumido por un ciclo de odio!" Entonces Naruto levanta su mirada, y sus ojos ya no son su regular color dorado…

…sino que son el Rinnegan.

"Como lo vez, yo soy más que un simple hibrido, mi padre fue aquel al que ustedes llama 'Rikudou Sennin'," Cuando Naruto anuncio eso, Minato retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, ya que él podía sentir que Naruto estaba diciendo la verdad.

"Estoy seguro de que él estaría decepcionado de ver en lo que se termino por convertir el mundo, y a pesar de que nunca lo conocí o nunca me interese por el Rinnegan o el Chakra, una parte mía todavía es su hijo, por lo que he tenido que llegar a este extremo para asegurarme que haya paz…" Dice suavemente Naruto.

"Entonces… regresaste a este mundo para asegurarse de que haya paz?" Pregunta finalmente Minato.

Pero Naruto solamente niega con la cabeza.

"Lo siento, pero no es así, originalmente regrese porque quería algo de diversión y además quería darle a las chicas de Gensokyo los territorios de aquí para que no hayan conflictos en Gensokyo, pero después de un rato decidí que darle paz a estas tierras seria mi objetivo secundario," Revela Naruto.

"Y como lo harás? Acaso planeas gobernar sobre los demás después de eliminar el estilo de vida Ninja?" Dice Minato.

"No, mi plan es más simple que eso, simplemente voy a eliminar el Chakra de este mundo, ya que la historia de las Naciones Elementales me ha demostrado que los Humanos no pueden tener esa clase de poderes, ya que terminaran inevitablemente en conflicto y guerra, como evidencia puedes tener las anteriores tres Guerras Ninja," Entonces Naruto hace que sus ojos regresen al color dorado de siempre, "Y no gobernare sobre nadie, ser un líder viene con demasiado trabajo y responsabilidades,".

"Pero recuerda esto Minato Namikaze, yo Naruto Yakumo, el hijo de Yukari Yakumo y Rikudou Sennin, yo terminare con el ciclo del odio, los Ninjas y el Chakra desaparecerán de estas tierras… " Y las últimas palabras que él dice se quedaron grabadas en el corazón de Minato.

"… Y entonces habrá paz,"

**-Varios Años Después-**

Varios años ya han pasado desde que Naruto Yakumo apareció y cambio para siempre el estilo de vida de las Naciones Elementales.

Para empezar el continente fue renombrado, y ya no son más las Naciones Elementales, sino que ahora el continente se llama Tierra de las Ilusiones.

El Clan Yakumo procedió a liberar a los Biju, los cuales la ser hermanos de Kurama se convirtieron también en Shikigamis del Clan.

Tamamo estuvo muy feliz de poder jugar con sus tíos.

**XzXzX**

En el caso de la población humana, hubieron varios quienes intentaros revelarse, pero fueron rápidamente derrotados y enviados a Gensokyo para ser comida de los Yokai.

Y finalmente, las personas se acostumbraron a no tener Chakra y decidieron vivir.

**XzXzX**

Los varios territorios que eran propiedad de algunos grupos terminaron prosperando bajo sus líderes espirituales.

**XzXzX**

Itachi Uchiha nunca regreso, el se quedo a vivir en ese paraíso tropical donde tuvo una familia (Con varias chicas) y encontró la felicidad.

De hecho Naruto envió a la madre de Itachi ahí también, ya que ella merecía estar con su hijo y su nueva familia, un nuevo Clan Uchiha que no estaba atado por el Odio.

**XzXzX**

Sasuke Uchiha se quedo a vivir con la Tribu Africana.

Después de rogar con su vida (Incluso lloro y se arrodillo), ellos decidieron perdonarle la vida, e incluso lo dejaron unirse a ellos.

Después de unos días Sasuke entendió que su actitud de superioridad estaba mal, y que él quería quedarse con su nueva familia, ya que ellos le quitaron su arrogancia por la fuerza.

El termino por descubrir un nuevo lado de si mismo… y está más feliz que nunca.

**XzXzX**

Danzou y el resto de su grupo no lograron sobrevivir por mucho tiempo más, ya que ellos fueron devorados por un enorme dinosaurio acuático.

**XzXzX**

Y en el caso de Naruto?

El termino regresando a Gensokyo junto a las demás, ya que ellos extrañaban su hogar.

Ahí el todavía continua viviendo felizmente junto a su Clan y sus chicas hasta el día de hoy, disfrutando de la larga vida que ser mitad Yokai le ofrece.

Sin embargo su repentina desaparición junto a la de los demás de la faz de la Tierra de las Ilusiones fue repentina, pero aun así no hubo ningún conflicto después de haber decidido nuevos gobernantes para los territorios.

Sin embargo su leyenda termino por volverse una de las más conocidas.

Todo el mundo conoce la historia de aquel chico que un día apareció de una Tierra de Fantasías Oriental, y le trajo paz al mundo.

E incluso hoy muchos ansían y temen su regreso, de ese Enigma.

Ese enigma conocido como Naruto Yakumo.

Quizás algún día el regrese.

O quizás no.

Nadie nunca lo podrá saber con su impredecible naturaleza.

Ese chico realmente es un Enigma…

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Y aquí lo tenemos, este es el fin de la historia.

Debo decir que esta idea nació de pura curiosidad, y al final se convirtió en mi primer proyecto terminado.

Y bueno, mayoritariamente fue algo ligero y sin drama.

Espero que le haya agradado la aventura de este Naruto, que como pudieron ver, resalta de los demás por su origen.

Yo por mi parte continuare con mis otros proyectos.

Adiós!


End file.
